Under the Stars
by Kiyusa
Summary: While searching for the jewel shards, InuYasha and the gang find a village plagued by demons. As the group heads toward Mount Shen to aid the villagers, they come across a young girl. Who is she and what's her problem with Miroku? Rated T for LangViolence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created charaters are mine.

_Italic_- Thought of a character/flashback (one word is for emphasis)

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

Miroku was lying next to a cherry blossom tree, gazing at the sky. Thoughts of his demise plagued his mind as their searched for Naraku came to a halt. The disgust and despair he feels is hidden, as not to worry his friends. _The end is near_, he feared, "And still no girl who will bear my child," he stated out loud, not realizing Sango had come behind him. Kirara purred, which got Miroku's attention. Turning his head, he saw Sango's expression. Never had he seen a calmer face, right before he saw stars.

"Is that all you think about monk!?" Sango said as her Hiratsu smacked Miroku's head. Sango huffed while she steamed off towards Kaede's hut. Kirara meowed and then followed Sango into the hut. Miroku sighed, followed by a smile. He knew Sango cared, even if she was afraid to admit the truth. He closed his eyes to think about their perfect life together, as if Naraku was never born.

* * *

_"Promise me you won't leave me. I don't want to be alone."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

"Miroku," Kagome said, waking him from his dream, "Wake up, we're ready to go." Miroku rose from his supine position to join the rest of the group, ready to begin their journey once again. 

"Where are we going, Sango?" InuYasha asked in annoyance to the slow pace they are traveling.

"That traveler said a village near Mount Shen is haunted by hundreds of demons every night. We agreed to help them with the problem."

"Waste of my time. If there are no jewel shards then there is no point."

"InuYasha you are so cruel," Shippo commented. Inuyasha retorted with a punch on his head, "Ooww! So cruel!"

"Come on InuYasha, these villagers need your help, and it's too far for me to sense the jewel shards."

"Kagome's right. Besides, who knows what treasures await us," Miroku commented before feeling the wrath of Sango the second time that day.

InuYasha began to sulk, knowing he could not win the argument. Today, he will be the hero with no reward, again. His focus flew over his shoulder, avoiding the gaze of anyone, as they approached the village.

* * *

"The demons fly over the village towards the mountain," Genku, the village leader stated, after welcoming the team of helpers. 

"And this happens every night?" Sango questioned, hoping to get the facts right.

"Yes, they travel west, up the mountain side." His finger created an illustration of his words.

"When do they travel down the mountain? Before dawn?" Now Kagome was asking questions.

"They never come back," Genku replied with a grim expression, "the demons only travel one way. We fear that there is a stronger demon, a demon that devours the others or is creating an army, preparing to attack us."

"An army of demons?" Shippo gulped as he hid shivering behind Kagome.

"We'll have to investigate, whether it is one demon or a thousand." Miroku stood proudly, staff in hand. "Genku, we will protect your village." The village chief nodded to the erect monk, "Thank you, first you must be famished from your long journey." With that village women came with an assortment of food.

"Well, if you insist," Miroku grinned as he returned to the wooden floor.

* * *

Newly refreshed from the village's hospitality, the group headed towards Mount Shen. The sun began to hang low in the sky, worrying Miroku. Darkness would only ail to their cause, making it difficult to see anything in their path. His concern rose as the air current shifted. 

"I am not getting anything," InuYasha complained as he sniffed the air, "There are no demons here." He huffed off at a quickened pace.

"Wait InuYasha!" Miroku yelled, but it was too late. Everyone watched as the annoyed half-demon halted quickly before bouncing backwards towards the ground. "What the hell?" InuYasha cried as he stood on his feet.

"I tried to warn you about the barrier." Miroku replied to the steamed pup.

"Well then," InuYasha said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, "I guess I'll have to bring it down."

"Does this mean there _is_ a big scary demon that eats the others?" a quivering Shippo asked, clinging to Kagome's shoulder.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Sango replied to the shaken fox demon.

"Don't worry Shippo, I will destroy the demon," InuYasha proclaimed as the red fang blade dispelled the barrier.

* * *

A young girl opened her eyes as the barrier crashed down. Her loyal pet, sitting close by her, gave a small growl towards the fallen barrier. "Calm down Isamu, we will deal with these intruders if necessary," the girl replied. She gazed hard towards the direction of the invaders, not knowing who, or what, they are. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created charater is mine.**

**Chapter 2: A New Threat?**

The six travelers continued into the rocky woods, searching for a demon. InuYasha, with Tetsusaiga sheathed once again, led the others. Miroku and Sango followed right behind, with Kirara, Shippo and Kagome bringing up the rear.

"We aren't getting anywhere. Kagome can't even sense any jewel shards," InuYasha barked with his arms crossed.

"You're just covering up because you can't smell anything," Shippo commented, before dodging the half-demon's angry fist, "Kagome, InuYasha's being mean!" the young fox pup whined while clinging to her leg. Kagome looked at the sky and sighed. It was hard enough watch one kid, let alone two.

"Both of you need to stop terrorizing each other. We're a team." The two bowed their heads in apology. Not to each other, but to Kagome.

They came upon a clearing, a flat meadow covered by yellow green grass. A ring of luscious green coniferous trees encircled the secluded lea. The setting sun seeped through the trees, lighting the area intensely. All one could see was a lone dirt path stretched across the ground, leading towards Mount Shen.

"It's getting dark. Do you think we should make camp here?" Kagome asked, referring to the low sun.

"It might be for the best," Sango replied, "we're not sure what is on the mountain and fighting in the dark would leave us at a disadvantage."

Although the girls were ready to settle, Miroku felt a bit insecure.

"It feels like someone is watching us," he stated while scanning the area with his dark eyes. InuYasha picked up his ears for any sound. The others followed their friends in a thorough search of the meadow, but found nothing.

"Where Miroku?" InuYasha questioned his monk friend, hand hovering over Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"There." A slender finger pointed to the southwest corner of the sleepy meadow. InuYasha glided his fang blade out of its sheath. The blade glowed with a deep red light, ready to break the unseen barrier. Using Miroku's finger as a guide, InuYasha raised his sword, ready to attack. Pulsing energy emitted from the red fang as InuYasha swung hard at the seemingly empty space. Swirls of red and yellow energy slammed into a barrier, revealing a small hut in the dust. When the hut became completely visible, a young cream colored cat demon with flaming tails stepped carefully from the door. Seeing the intruders, the animal growled, glaring its teeth in response to their presence. InuYasha responded to the cat's threat by barring his own fang. Demonic auras swirled around the demon blade while the owner prepared to strike. It seemed to be a never-ending standoff until a voice came from inside the hut.

"Isamu, settle down. Let's wait to see what our guests want." The cat demon relaxed upon hearing the command. A young female, about the age of fourteen, emerged from the oversized tent. She wore a short green kimono, her auburn hair tied in a half braid that reached her mid-back. Her jade green eyes stared at the man in red who held a demonic sword at her pet.

"Why do you insist on breaking my barriers?" The female asked in a controlled but annoyed tone, looking straight into a pair of amber eyes.

"Don't toy with me demon!" InuYasha twisted his powerful wrists, waiting to attack at the right moment.

"Demon?" Surprise was found in her voice, "Are you suggesting that I am a demon? What would give you an idea like that?" She asked, pondering at her own questions. Her thinking only annoyed InuYasha more.

"Shut up and reveal your true self! I know that humans can't put up barriers." InuYasha snarled, ceasing her pondering.

"InuYasha…"

"What Miroku?"

"I can put up barriers."

InuYasha blinked at the monk, then returned to the girl blocking their path. He sniffed the air. Brushing off the faint human scent that emitted from the young girl, he placed Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"Sorry about this," Kagome said while thumbing the half demon. She walked casually to InuYasha's side as she continued, "The villager at the foot of the mountain talked about demons that ascend to the mountain at night. They think a demon is gathering weaker demons to form an army. InuYasha must have thought you were that demon."

"I see," the teenager replied, now looking at Kagome, "He must not be all that bright." The girl smiled as she watched fire in the amber eyes. Ending her silent laugh, she returned her focus back to the girl with strange clothes.

"Well I don't know about a demon on the mountain top, but you can go look." Her right hand left her body to point to the only path in the meadow, "This path leads to the top of the mountain." Kagome's gaze followed her slender hand. Her attention went to the bandage that wound around her entire hand and traveled up her arm. The aiding girl noticed the raven beauty staring at the tight bandage wound about her hand.

"Is something wrong?" the young maiden said, cocking an eyebrow towards Kagome. Hearing her voice, Kagome snapped out of the daze and looked at the girl in green.

"No," she shook her head, blushing due to embarrassment.

"Can you tell us anything about the demons that pass by?" Sango asked, now at Kagome's side. The stranger shifted her eyes to glance at the black-haired demon slayer, dressed in full armor.

"I can tell you that they never reach the mountain." She answered in a slightly cocky tone.

"Why?" Kagome asked, now over her embarrassment.

"Because I kill them."

"Are you a demon slayer?" Sango asked hopefully. She had wished that she was not the last of her kind.

"No, at least not officially," the female replied, wishing they would leave. Her eyes shifted to the sky, then back at the two questioning women.

"You should go. Once the sun sets you will be stuck in this meadow until morning." The teenager turned and began to walk to her home. Isamu, upon seeing his master retreat, followed close behind.

"Wait, I have one question for you."

The female stopped suddenly at the sound of the voice. She turned slowly, closing her soft jade eyes. When she opened them a monk in deep blue stood in front of you. He smiled at her youthful face, while she stared at his dark eyes. She was trying to read his thoughts, what he was feeling. At that moment, he gently took her hands. She listened intensely as he spoke sweetly to her.

"Will you bear my child?"

The next thing anyone saw was a monk lying in the ground due to a forceful punch. This time, however, Sango was not quick enough to execute it. The teenager held her ground, fist forward where it had stopped upon impacting his face. She tried to prevent fiery tears to fall from her green eyes as she stared at the fallen monk. Isamu, knowing his master was upset, growled at the fallen man. Hearing the sound, the young girl relaxed her body. Slowly she turned to the others, still pushing back tears.

"You should all leave now. The sun is setting." She commanded, failing to look at anyone. The two women stared in question at her, while InuYasha refused to take any orders from anyone.

"Who are you giving me orders?" The half demon growled under his teeth. It was an honest question, but he feared Kagome would "sit" him if he was too mean to this stranger.

"LEAVE NOW!" She shouted forcefully and began to run to her makeshift home. Darkness, however, caused her to end the pursuit. She looked at the sky, breathing heavily in an effort to calm her nerves. She knew that it would be a long night. Feeling multiple eyes on her, she turned, facing the visitors who stared at her.

"It's dark now," she said, slowly and calmly in order to keep her composure, "You can't leave."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" InuYasha lightly shouted as he grabbed Kagome's hand, "Come on Kagome, we're leaving."

Sighing, the girl picked up a medium-sized rock. After tossing the harden earth into the air, she hurled it towards to the edge of the meadow. It whizzed past the walking couple, heading towards the outer ring of trees. The two stopped in their tracks as they watched the rock disintegrate in midair. Simultaneously InuYasha and Kagome twisted their heads, waiting for an explanation.

"This meadow is a sacred place. The trees put up a destructive barrier at night so none may pass and none can leave." The native girl's voice was calm despite how she felt. She was hot, due to the earlier encounter with the monk. Inhaling deeply, the girl began walking, for the third time, to her home.

"Feh, I can destroy this barrier no problem," InuYasha claimed as he seized Tetsusaiga into his hands.

"I told you," the girl began, failing to look at the half-demon, "this meadow is sacred. I can understand you breaking my simple barriers, but you will be messing with heaven's nature by attempting to leave."

"InuYasha," Kagome placed her hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Her gentle voice caused him to place the blade back in its scabbard, growling all the while. Knowing InuYasha had come to reason, she sprinted towards the girl.

"Hey, what is your name?" Kagome asked, now standing next to the girl. She looked up in response to Kagome's question. Slightly, she shifted her eyes to the ground, focusing on the monk who was being helped by a small fox demon pup. Her burning eyes squinted while they were on the perverted monk, but quickly focused back on Kagome.

"It's Tomi."

"Thank you Tomi, for stopping InuYasha and me from running into that barrier," Kagome's smile forced Tomi to copy her expression. She sensed no evil in the travelers, although she could tell InuYasha was a bit hostile in his ways.

"You can stay in my hut, if you want."

"Thank you for your kindness," Sango replied. Tomi nodded with a smile, feeling for once in her life, appreciated for her help.

* * *

Anthor's note: I apologize for making InuYasha seem dumb in this chapter. I really do like him. So please don't yell at me for doing so, since I apologized. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters. They are the proud property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 3: An Awkward Meeting**

Tomi was lying stretched out on the roof of the house, thinking about the guests sleeping below. _Stupid villagers_, she thought, _Why can't they leave me alone_. Of course, the villagers did not know she was there; she was very discreet about her whereabouts. She cursed them anyway.

Her head rested on her crisscrossed arms as she stared at the twinkling night sky. The sparkling beauties caused the girl to smile. She thought about her past, with her family, and her future, one without loneliness and pain. The demons that plagued her would never give her a chance. She closed her eyes, intaking the crisp night air.

* * *

_"Promise me you won't leave me. I don't want to be alone." _

_"I promise."_

* * *

A scraping noise interrupted her concentration. Tomi twisted her head to see a struggling monk clinging to the edge of the roof. Frowning at his lack of skill, she sat up with legs intertwined. She wanted to watch him to suffer, just for awhile. Her smirk transformed into a small smile as she watched the futile efforts of Miroku.

"Would you like some help?" she asked, trying not to laugh at him. He glanced up at the young girl, unwilling to answer.

"Well do you or don't you?" Tomi repeated, now getting annoyed at his taciturn composure. Her arms began to cross as he made a noise.

"Yes," Miroku squeaked, not sure if she would let him drop. Sighing, Tomi crawled to the monk and reached for his hand.

"I didn't take you as lacking the skill of jumping on top of the roof," she stated as she crawled to the edge.

"I was trying to be discreet," he squeaked again, trying to reclaim his dignity.

"It didn't work," she replied, reaching her hand over the rooftop edge.

"So I see," he said, extending his right hand to grab Tomi's outstretched hand. Each felt the warmth of one another's hand. Miroku smiled to himself, his mind slipping from the reality, the reality of his rosary beginning to slip went she came in contact with it.

"Hurry!" Miroku cried in urgency, not wanting his rosary to release his sealed wind tunnel. Tomi growled under her breath at his command. Pulling with all her might, she yanked the monk onto the roof. They tumbled once due to the force of Tomi's help. Each landed on their backs, lying next to each other. Raising her head, Tomi forced her body in a sitting position. Her eyes glanced at Miroku, who was rubbing where his head kissed the rooftop. She smiled, but quickly brushed it off from her face.

"What do you want?" Miroku paused his rubbing to look at Tomi's annoyed expression. Seeing her face, he sat up next to her.

"What are you doing up here?"

"There's not enough room in the hut," she honestly answered.

"But you don't have to be on the rooftop. The ground might actually be more comfortable." He suggested, smiling at her to ease the tension. She smiled at him for a moment before replying to him.

"I am on a mission." Her eyes now fell on the rooftop, refusing to look at the monk.

"May I inquire what your mission is?"

"Why should I tell you?" He backed away as her nose entered his personal space. Her green eyes pieced into his own blue eyes. Once again Tomi was trying to read the mind of the lecherous monk. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Okay but can I ask you one more question?"

Tomi continued her glare for a moment. She wanted him to be scared of her. Miroku, on the other hand, wanted to know more about this young girl who he never met. He waited quietly and contently for an answer. Knowing that he would not leave just yet, Tomi dropped her eyelids.

"What is it?" She sighed, opening her eyes to meet his dark blue pearls.

"What I did do to make you mad?" Miroku asked bluntly. Tomi straightened her back and widened her eyes in surprise. She did not expect him to confront her so quickly. She responded with a twist of her head, deterring her hurtful gaze away from the monk.

"I just wanted to make it up to you," he sighed in surrender. Tilting his head back, he smiled at the millions of stars that seemed to dance across the dark violet sky.

"Do you like the stars?" Tomi once again faced him in surprise. She didn't expect him to speak so soon. Easing her glare, she slowly shifted her eyes to the sky.

"I don't have time to admire them anymore." Miroku noticed the sadness in her girlish voice. He shifted his eyes to her, wondering what he did to make her so mad or why she was so sad. Before Miroku could find an answer, his train of thought was broken by a voice from before the couple.

"Miroku, come down here. I can sense some demonic auras and InuYasha's nose has caught their scent." Sango shouted to the monk, whose head popped over the edge of the rooftop. She was already dressed for the fight, her body covered in black armor. She clenched to her prized weapon in betrayal when Tomi's head appeared next to Miroku.

"I have to fight now," the monk said to Tomi before jumping down next to his not-so-secret love. Sango stared hard at Miroku, who gave her a shy smile. She sighed, knowing he would never change. Upon seeing Sango sigh, he scanned his other friends. Kagome had an arrow cocked on her bowstring, while Shippo stood close by her legs. InuYasha had his amber eyes at the sky, hand on Tetsusaiga, waiting for the horde of demons to pass. Kirara, standing close to her best friend, grew in preparation of the fight. He met Sango's eyes once again. They stared at each other with determination and concern. The one wanted to the other's safety, but neither spoke of it.

"Ready?" Miroku said to his friends. All responded with a nod and navigated their pupils to the sky.

Tomi, unknowing to the others, began getting ready for battle. She had done this so many times that it had become routine. Demons would fly over the meadow. She would destroy them with Isamu. Then the two partners would go inside and sleep. It was the same thing every night.

As if on cue, hundreds of demons began to pass the cleared meadow. They were all heading for Mount Shen. Many were ugly and weak, so weak in fact that InuYasha released his grip on Tetsusaiga.

"These demons aren't worth the effort," he said as he prepared his claws. A smirk spread across his face as he positioned himself to jump.

"Isamu!" Tomi shouted to the ground down below. InuYasha stumbled as the cat demon bumped him. Nauru leapt onto the roof, meeting his partner in combat. Tomi jumped on the cat demon's back and ascended into the sky. The two partners in combat met the horde of demons head-on, each barring its fangs to the enemy. Tomi's fangs were her swords, a cherished dagger christened Kitsu and a treasured short sword entitled Gaia. Carrying the blades, Tomi slashed at the mass of demons. She killed them one by one, using Isamu as a transport and support system. Blood and flesh fell like rain, covering the ground with puddles of crimson red. The group of friends hid under a tree, watching the young girl kill all the demons with her partner. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he grew impatient.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" His voice rang through the sky as streaks of yellow light flew at the demons. They disintegrated upon impact of InuYasha's attack. Light screams soared through the sky, creating a chill in the air.

With the last demons destroyed, Tomi and Isamu descended from the sky. Each was covered in demon blood and innards. Upon reaching the ground, the young girl flicked her two blades while Isamu shook his body, ridding themselves of excess blood. Sliding Gaia and Kitsu into their appropriate scabbards, she turned to the river across the meadow.

"We are going to clean up," Tomi responded, pointing to the body of water, "we will be back shortly."

"Tomi, did you get hurt? Should I go with you?" Kagome began to move towards her in time with her worried words.

"No, I am fine. We won't be gone long." The two continued to the river, leaving the rest to relax at the hut. The rest stared at the demon killers until their figures faded with the darkness. All were impressed with Tomi's talent. Well, not _all_ of them.

"Feh! They were weak demons. Killing those demons only means that she can fight at a basic level."

"She seemed so fearless, going in alone," Sango said aloud, ignoring InuYasha's comment.

"Well, she wasn't completely alone. Isamu was with her, just like Kirara is with you," Kagome responded, continuing to stare towards the river.

"But still, she was amazing," Sango said, thinking about the slayers who were once in her village. She still thought that Tomi was an official demon slayer, but maybe lost her memory, like Kohaku. Her eyes sunk at the thought if her brother, a boy who is controlled by their enemy, Naraku.

"Sango, are you okay?" The melancholy girl, upon hearing her name, glanced at Kagome. She could see the worried look in Kagome's brown pupils. In response, Sango morphed her frown into a smile.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Kagome was not satisfied with Sango's answer.

"Don't worry, we'll get Kohaku back." She placed a hand and Sango's shoulder in comfort. The demon slayer gave a reassured smile to her best friend.

"I think it is best if we should get some sleep," Miroku stated, gesturing to the hut. All feeling exhausted from walking, the others followed the monk's advice and headed for the hut for a goodnight's rest.

* * *

Tomi, after leaving the group to bathe, began to think about Naraku, the demon with so much power, the one who seeks more power. She had heard the rumors of the Shikon Jewel and how it was shattered into hundreds of pieces. If she had any idea of what Naraku was like, she figured that he would attempt to collect every shard to the jewel, in order to increase his strength. 

"Isamu, you would never lie to me right?" She looked at the cat for a response. The demon cat glanced at his master, giving a truthful look from his maroon eyes. Tomi smiled at the reply.

"I'm glad to hear that," Tomi turned to face the water, "I hate lies." Her voice turned to icicles as they reached to air. Her thoughts were on Miroku. He had lied to her in the past, breaking the trust she once reserved for him. All it took was one lie.

The water felt cold as Tomi daintily placed her feet into the liquid. A breeze passed through her hair as she inhaled. The thoughts of the past had to be wiped from her mind, in order for her to think about the future.

"Isamu?" The cat picked up his ears at the sound of his name. He stared at his friend and master, waiting for her to speak again.

"Should I tell him?" As if a reply Isamu transformed into his cute kitten form and meowed. She smiled as she cuddled the cat in her arms.

"I thought you would say that," Tomi petted Isamu as she waded into the water. Blood ran down the river, escaping the barrier placed by the meadow. She tried to picture her as the blood, escaping from her fate. She placed her left hand on her right shoulder, reminding her of her cruel destiny. She leaned back her head, looking at the stars as she did with Miroku.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.

**Chapter 4: Identity Exposed**

The sun rose beyond the trees of the forest. Miroku emerged from the hut, rubbing his neck due to the uncomfortable sleeping position. He paused to the sound of deep breathing. His head twisted to see Tomi sleeping against the wall of the hut. Isamu, laying peacefully in the young girl's lap, lifted his head to Miroku. The monk smiled while the small cat gave a short meow. Hearing her friend's voice, Tomi opened her eyes and stretched her arms. "Good morning Isamu," Tomi greeting warmly as she petted the cat behind his ears.

"Good morning Tomi." She looked up at the sound of the voice. Miroku smiled nervously at her startled expression. She responded with a smile, which made Miroku relax a little.

"Sorry if it wasn't comfortable in there," she spoke quietly to the monk, detering her gaze in apology, "The hut isn't meant for so many people."

"Not at all. We are grateful for your kindness," Miroku said with kindness in his voice. His focus changed as others merged from the tiny hut.

"What a long night," Kagome stated while stretching her body.

"Whatever, let's go. We're wasting time. Naraku is out there collecting jewel shards while we're worried about some village."

"InuYasha!" Shippo cried, "We promised the villagers we would check the mountain."

"Feh! We found that the village is protected by this brat." He stopped short when Tomi clobbered him in the head. InuYasha, readying himself to confront the creature who punched him, met flaming green eyes carrying the expression of anger and rage.

"Who are you calling a BRAT!?" she screamed as the half demon backed away towards Kagome.

"And I thought Kagome was scary," Sango whispered to Miroku. He was thinking about Tomi and her earlier reaction to his age-old question. The monk thoroughly examined Tomi as InuYasha hid behind his woman. He must have promised him to her in the past, but could not remember. Never had he saw a woman with such wrath for his affection since he met Sango. He wanted to make amends with this young girl, but how?

Tomi took a deep breath seeing how stunned the others seemed; she may have scared them a little too much. With a long exhale, she regained her composure.

"The path to the mountain top is over there," she calmly stated while her finger aided with the directions, "you had better leave now so you don't have to stay in the meadow again." She turned to return to her home, only to see a demon smashing her hut.

"Dammit! I forgot to replace the barrier that _you_ destroyed!" Of course, she emphasized the word "you" to InuYasha, who gritted his teeth in response. Unsheathing Gaia and Kitsu, Tomi charged at the one-eyed, blue in hue demon. As his yellow fangs flashed as he reached down at the hut. Tomi's Gaia slashed the torso of the demon, causing blood to splatter on the ground. The demon cried in pain as swinging his arms towards the young girl. Tomi jumped, missing the muscular hands of the sky-colored creature. This time, the blade Kitsu stabbed the demon's shoulder as Tomi floated in the air. Again the demon swung his good arm at her. Blood sprayed from his wound as she removed the blade, causing the creature to scream. Upon landing, Tomi turned to see a huge foot coming on top of her. She leapt quickly, rolling away from the crushing blow of the foot. Regaining her own footing, Tomi stood facing the demon, gripping her two blades. Her home in ruins and covered in blood, she was determined to kill this intruder.

The others had been watching the fight, wanting and fearing for entering the battle. Tomi seemed so serious that no one wanted to bother her, but she was so young that they feared for her life. Kagome clenched her bow, waiting for an opportunity to interfere. Sango readied her Hiratsu, in hopes of a clearing between Tomi and the creature. InuYasha, still angry about his bump on the head ignored Tomi's pain, but stood guard in case Kagome got involved. Shippo just wished that it would be over soon. Everyone prepared to help Tomi in any way, except Miroku.

Ever since the fight began, Miroku stared at the girl. Her fighting style was so familiar. Being dark the night before, he could not see how she fought. In the bright sunlight, he saw the two blades, a short sword and a dagger, each covered in the demon's blood. He saw her determination, her willingness to fight, her resemblance to _her_!

"Midori!" Everyone twisted their heads upon hearing Miroku's cry, including Tomi. The demon saw his chance. His hand swung at the young fighter. Realizing she let her guard down, Tomi quickly focused back on the battle, but it was too late. The hand struck with such force that the young girl flew into her crumbled house. Her teeth gritted as she tried to stand, but the creature was already heading towards her. Fear came to her face for the first time since the battle began. She had lost her swords while flying through the air. Tomi scrambled to escape the creature but had no exit. Only a thought came in her head as her stared into the demon's black beady eyes, _Am I going to die here? _

"Wind Tunnel!" Air swirled violently around the meadow. The demon shifted his sight at the monk, who seemed to control the wind. Realizing that he was being pulled towards the monk, he started to flee. The demon had no chance. The suction of the vortex was too powerful for the blue demon and he disappeared into the void. Tomi could feel herself being pulled towards the sucking air whirlpool and tried to brace herself. She began to fly in the air until the wind ceased, causing her to drop onto the floor, with her weapons landing next to her.

The young girl brushed herself off before grabbing her weapons. Tucking each blade into its rightful scabbard, she turned to face the monk. She could see it in his eyes. He had realized who she was which made tears gather behind her eyes. She saw Miroku walk up to her slowly, with an expression of hesitation, in fear of saying the wrong words. He halted gently in front of her. Each were staring into the other's eyes, waiting for the other to talk.

The sight caused Sango to cringe with jealousy, feeling that at one point in their lives, they may have been lovers.

"Midori," Miroku whispered as he placed his arms around the young girl. She followed his lead and clasped her arms around him. The embrace emitted a deep affection and long departure. Sango's eyes began to water at this sight. She knew Miroku had asked many woman to bear his child, but never thought he had ever fallen in love with any of them. Her fears seem to come true. Kagome, noticing Sango's grief, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, once again comforting her in her time of need.

"Don't worry," Kagome whispered to her heartbroken friend, "He loves you and he won't leave you for her." Sango smiled to her friend, but only to reassure her. Inside, jealousy and betrayal consumed her soul.

Realizing the amount of kindness she was giving the monk, the girl pushed Miroku away, saying, "Don't think you're getting off that easily. I am still hurt for what you did to me."

"Midori, I…" A finger prevented him from finishing.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised never to leave me alone!" She shouted angrily at the monk. The anger in her voice caused the hoops in the golden staff to rattle.

"I'm sorry." His apology did not come as a shock. She knew he would try to ease over her pain.

"That won't work this time. You lied to me! You broke your promise"

As the conversation continued, Sango became more depressed, since the argument resembled a married couple having a typical squabble where the woman feels unappreciated while the man tries to soothe over his belittled wife. It felt like the dagger Kitsu had stabbed her heart, multiple times.

"I didn't want you in danger. I'm sorry." Miroku apologized again, pleading with his eyes for her forgiveness. She failed to cry, despite the pain her heart felt. Her pride refused her to cry.

"You could of said goodbye," she whispered, lowering her head to escape his soft stare.

"Look, you're not the only woman who Miroku hit on," InuYasha shouted at the arguing couple, "Just get over it girl so we can continue getting the jewel shards."

The young girl stood in shock at the half demon's words. Miroku gulped as she turned to face him. Her green eyes were full of fury, teeth gritted at the perverted monk.

"Wait Midori you don't…" Miroku raised his hands too late. Using her left hand, the young girl slapped the monk's scared expression.

"You jerk!" She pushed him with such force that the monk tumbled to the ground. He covered his face in protection, in fear of another assault attempt. Seeing his sad state, and feeling multiple eyes on her, she relaxed her body with a long exhale.

"Mushin always said that men are inconsiderate. I guess brothers are no different." Jaws dropped at the young girl's words. Everyone was speechless as "Tomi" crossed her arms at Miroku, stucking out her tongue.

"You're Miroku's sister?" Shippo asked with a surprised, yet innocent tone, breaking the silence. She looked at him, ready to give an explanation, when Miroku, recovered from the dynamic blow, answered the fox pup.

"Everyone, this is Midori, my little sister," the monk stated standing next to her. She stood proud as the others soaked in the new information. She was happy to be reunited with her brother, even if he failed to mention her.

"Miroku, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Kagome's words hurt Midori. She looked at her brother, her own flesh and blood, with eyes asking why he would deny her. Miroku felt everyone's eyes upon him, eyes which longed for the truth, which he was now prepared to give.

"You all know about the curse in my right hand," he began in a relaxed lecturing tone, "Well, the curse was only supposed to let our family have one male heir, which the curse passed on to." Miroku's voice became joyous as he continued his story. "When Midori was born, she did not have the wind tunnel. She was free from Naraku." Miroku shifted his eyes to Midori, ready to give his sister the answer she sought, "But Mushin feared that if Naraku found out about her, she would be in great danger." Miroku focused back at his friends, finishing his explanation, "I thought if no one found out about her from the outside world, then maybe she would be safe." He recalled the day he left.

* * *

_Miroku and Mushin stood outside, drinking sake. The dinner of roasted fish and rice settled in their stomachs. Their discussion of women took longer than normal since Mushin received some extra scrolls in the past week. _

_"It is the fascination with women that has plagued your family, you know," Mushin added, adding an uninviting twist to the topic._

_"Yes," Miroku replied solemnly. The demon, Naraku, had pretended to be a woman before placing a curse on his grandfather. He shifted the rosary that covered his right palm._

_"I am just glad that Midori does not share my fate."_

_Miroku smiled at the peaceful girl in the small hut. Her short auburn hair slightly veiled her youthful face. With his eyes on Midori, he missed Mushin fiddling with his sake cup._

_"It is a shame."_

_"What is Master Mushin?"_

_"That her life is in constant danger."_

_"What?" Miroku sharply questioned in a whisper. The elder monk looked at his pupil and adoptive son._

_"She is a living piece of defiance towards Naraku. If he ever finds her, he will be furious." His gaze fell back on the sleeping girl. "He will probably kill her."_

_Miroku cringed at the thought. Never did he want to even think about what would happen if Naraku found out about Midori. He watched his sister sleep. Her face wore a small smile, signifying a happy dream. _

_"I can't let Naraku take her," Miroku stated aloud. He looked down at his right palm, staring at the rosary and cloth which covered his cursed hand. Midori had lived this long without pain, without a set fate. He turned to grab his staff and exited the small hut._

_"Where are you going?" Mushin ran after him._

_"I am going to get Naraku. I will not let him get Midori." He looked at Mushin, whose face was covered in worry._

_"Why don't you wait until morning," Mushin suggested, hoping to delay his journey, "Then you can be rested when you leave."_

_"Every minute I waste is another minute Naraku is alive and able to get Midori." His sad yet determined eyes fell on his master. Mushin nodded, understanding his passion to leave._

_"Be careful though," Mushin warned, "No one knows what Naraku looks like."_

_Miroku bowed his head. He quest already seemed hopeless and he had just begun. The enemy he was trying to find had no set shape and no known hiding places._

_"Momma, Papa." The soft sleepy utterance of Midori reached the conversing men. Miroku lifted his head as he heard his sweet voice, building his confidence. Midori needed his help, his protection. _

_"Keep her safe," Miroku spoke softly. Mushin nodded. Miroku looked back at the hut. Pain entered his heart. His words the other day were about to be broken, his promise to her. He wanted to be there for her. The threat of Naraku on her life, though, was the greater of the two evils._

_"Goodbye Mushin." Miroku spoke as he strolled from his home, his eyes and mind fixed on his goal. _

_"Goodbye, Midori."_

* * *

"You did it to protect me?" Her voice brought him back to the present reunion. The questioning look on her face revealed the pain she had experience since he left her. He nodded and smiled at her, assuring her of his claim. Midori, feeling guilty about slapping and pushing her only brother, had tears forming in her eyes. She had thought he did not care, that he only thought about himself. 

"I know you are upset at me for breaking my promise." Miroku placed his hands gently on his sister, shifting his eyes to stare at her eyes, "Midori I love you. I would do anything to protect you, even if it means lying about your existence."

"Miroku," Midori whispered as her grasped his body. She wanted to hold onto him forever, to help keep his promise now that they were reunited. Ever since their parents' death they were all they had. As they grew older, however, Midori became the odd one out. Mushin and Miroku would talk about women and wine, as well as spiritual rituals used to fight demons, leaving her alone. She could not watch their joyous conversations because of the pain they caused. To ease the pain she would go alone, practicing her sword skills by slashing greenery around the waterfall. _Someday_, she thought every day as her swords cut through the air, _I will defeat Naraku_.

She softly pushed him away at the thought of Naraku, the vile demon that cursed her family fifty years ago. He had to die. Somehow, she would kill him.

"Come on Midori, we have to get going," Miroku said with a smile, "I'm not leaving you alone, not this time." She was surprised by his response. Never did she think he would allow her to go with him. She turned to face him, making sure that his words were true.

"I want to know you are safe. Now that I know where you are, I want to keep my eye on you, even though I know you can take care of yourself."

Midori was hesitant, despite Miroku's brotherly words. She gazed back at her destroyed hut, then at Isamu, her one true friend. He leapt to her shoulder, comforting her with his support. Scanning her new companions, she nodded.

"Let's go," Miroku said, waving a hand in the air.

"It's about time. We're wasting daylight."

"InuYasha, Sit!"

The half demon slammed into the ground by the power of Kagome's command. Midori jumped as the ground beneath her shook. Leaning into Miroku, she whispered, "And I thought I was scary."

Miroku laughed loudly as he followed the other girls to the mountain top.

"Hey! Come back here!" InuYasha shouted from the ground, watching the rest of the group head towards the top of Mount Shen.

* * *

Author's Note: I will be on vacation next week so the next chapter will not be posted for two weeks. Sorry for any inconvenience. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.

**Chapter 5: Demons on the Mount**

"Tell us Midori, how long have you been living on your own?"

"I left soon after Miroku," the young girl replied casually, finding it hard to believe that anyone was interested in her, "so about three years now."

"And you're fourteen now, meaning you've been on your own since you were eleven." Sango inferred. Midori nodded in confirmation.

"Wow, I can't imagine myself being on my own at eleven," Kagome commented, shivering at the thought, "Weren't you scared?"

"No, not really, I have been practicing with my swords for years. I felt prepared." Midori glanced down at her feet. She had been terrified in the past, not knowing if she would survive to see the sunlight of a new day. She feared that her brother would find her weak for being scared. She wanted to be like him, calm and unmoving at the thought of death. Her jade green eyes concentrated on his face, hoping to steal some of that confidence and ease for herself.

The path towards the mountain zigzagged along the slope. The gang trekked the worn road, anticipating the battle that ensued. Each member of the group had a different idea of what waited at the top of the mountain. Whether it be demon or human, they would be ready.

Kagome watched Midori trail behind Miroku. Something bothered Kagome, something about Midori. The sister kept quiet around her brother. She thought about earlier, how Miroku failed to see his own sister. It probably pained Midori seeing her brother without his recognition of her. Empathy grew inside her. Her eyes shifted to the white bands that wrapped around Midori's arms and hands. The empathy changed to concern. She watched the young sister shift her eyes as she tiptoed towards her.

"So, Midori," Kagome began in a whisper, "Why do you have your arms bandaged?" The young girl paused for a moment, soaking in the question. She tucked in her arms around her chest, hiding the white cloth.

"It's for protection," she responded, smiling at Kagome. She accepted the answer, only because Midori seemed uncomfortable about the situation. Despite her smile, the future miko was still concerned for the young girl.

"Okay. I'm just glad you're not injured." Midori silently sighed in relief. Kagome focused her attention to the others. No longer under interrogation, she unfolded her arms as they approached the top.

Upon reaching the top, the group found neither single or multiple demons. Instead, a pool of dark liquid smelling of sulfur which centered the mountaintop. Reeds of rotting rice grew around the edges of the pool. It seemed to boil slightly, as if the sun was cooking the disgusting pond.

"What is this stuff?" Kagome asked, pointing to black goo.

"It's Smug, a type of demon muck," Sango answered, "it attracts demons to it in order to sustain itself."

"Why are InuYasha, Shippo and Kirara not affected now?"

"Smug is only active at night," Sango replied with concern in her voice.

"That would explain why the demons come only at night," Shippo concluded in an aloud thought.

"Why weren't they affected them last night when it was active?"

"I told you," Midori replied without making it obvious, "the meadow creates its own barrier. The scent never reached us."

"Whatever, let's get rid of it before more demons come." InuYasha placed a forceful hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Wait," Kagome interrupted, "how come Isamu wasn't affected. He left the barrier went you fought the demons last night."

"I put this over his nose," Midori stated, pulling a poison mask from her kimono.

"I'll just use Tetsusaiga to dissipate the aroma and the Smug."

"No InuYasha, wait!"

Yellow swirls that once covered the fang struck the murky sludge. The scent dispersed into the air. Screams of decaying demons sprang from the Smug, each one willing to destroy the thing that set them free.

"What the hell," InuYasha shouted while covering his nose.

"I tried to warn you, Smug is made from decaying demons. Disturbing them is sends them out in the open to defend their territory," Miroku lectured as sutra flew from his hands.

"Stay back Kagome." InuYasha raised Tetsusaiga while he watched Kagome run behind a rock formation. Knowing Kagome was safe, his focus returned to the horde of rotting demons. Fangs snarled and claws shimmering in the sun, pointing towards the half-breed. He responded with his own growl; he was determined to defeat these demons. Kirara fought from the sky, using her teeth to kill members of the swarm.

In all the fuss, Miroku began to converse with Sango. They stood back to back as they defended off the decaying demons.

"Miroku, do you think you can remove the Smug demons with your wind tunnel?" Sango asked while slashing her sword at two vermin.

"It would be my pleasure," Miroku replied in pride as his staff swung at a flying lizard.

"First, we need to stop InuYasha from killing the demons."

"I concur," Miroku nodded, "But how? You know how hard-headed he can be."

"Not if he's unconscious," Sango retorted while pointing to the dog demon. The couple watched as InuYasha's moments became more sluggish. Miroku also saw Kirara, outnumbered by multiple demons and also getting weaker from the excess Smug.

"Go to Kirara, she needs you. I will go to Kagome. Maybe she can stop him before the smell overwhelms him."

Sango nodded and began running to her friend. In that instant she saw Kirara get attacked by a newt demon. Her heart sped at the sound of Kirara's scream. She hope she would not be too late.

_Dammit, it's getting harder to breathe_, InuYasha started to gag at the smell, _I need to finish this quickly_. He glanced quickly over to the rock formation, to assure himself of Kagome. His eyes landed on her face, a face full of fear and concern. Pain filled his heart because of that face. He knew he was the cause of her expression. But he would not stop. He wanted to protect her. He did not want to lose another woman he loved. The roars of demons shook him from painful memories and thoughts. Once again he raised his prized sword, ready to engage the many demons.

Kagome watched helpless from the sidelines. Her heart tore seeing InuYasha slowly deteriorate during the battle. She longed for him to stop the fighting, just so he could get well. His pain only aggravated hers.

Midori whistled for Isamu, lifting her out of harms way before beaver jaws clashed on her. As they ascended into the sky, the young girl slipped the poison mask over Isamu. Without hesitation she unsheathed Gaia and Kitsu. The silver blades danced gracefully in the sky, ending the misery of the Smug creatures. Gaia sliced through a crow demon as Kitsu deterred a hawk's talon from her face. The hawk demon screeched as Kitsu detached its left wing. A nasty owl demon, eyes as wide as full moons, latched on to her right arm, tearing the bandages covering her skin. She cursed as she swung Gaia at the oversized fowl. The owl cried as its chest as cut in two.

Midori glanced quickly at the wound. It was deep, causing blood seeped through her kimono. Much of the bandaging had torn from the sharp talons of the night bird. She gritted her teeth, angry for the destruction of her bandage armor.

Hearing more cries of the wretched demons, she glanced over the surface. Kagome gripped her bow while Shippo gripped her leg. Kirara whined in pain while Sango protected her with her sword. InuYasha continued his assault on the group, weakening himself through exposing more Smug into the air. Her heart dropped, she could not find Miroku. She swept the landscape with her eyes once again, hoping to find the location of her brother.

A sudden scream came from the left edge of the mountain top. She focus followed her ears at the sound. She watched as Miroku sent a lizard demon to death with a burning sutra. A smile covered her face. He was safe. Her sigh of relief was short-lived as a bear demon, towering ten feet tall appeared magically behind the monk.

"Miroku, look out." Her words came too late. Miroku was smacked down with a giant bear paw, ramming him into a boulder. The impact of his body triggered a minor rockslide, causing a rock to slide on his arm and immobilized it. The growling grizzly breathed heavily as it neared the helpless monk.

Fearing for her brother's life, she gasped in desperation before jumping off Isamu's back. The bear roared in pain as Gaia and Kitsu pierced its back. The young girl clenched her treasured blades, praying for her life. In fury, the bear shook. She grasped her weapons tighter. Escaping the danger her mind went to Miroku and the long nights they stayed awake, looking at the stars.

* * *

_She breathed in the night air deeply, soaking in the stillness of the land. Despite the numerous battles and feudal wars that plagued the country, she still found moments of rest. The stars sparkled, causing a gentle smile over her face._

_"You shouldn't be out here alone, it's dangerous."_

_"The stars are watching over me," she replied with an extensive grin._

_Her brother sat comfortably next to her. The young girl continued to lay silently, starring at the stars as Miroku began to speak._

_"Do you like the stars?"_

_"You know I do. I could stare at them all night."_

_"Why do you stare at them?" He asked, curious of her motives._

_"I hope to see Momma and Papa in the stars, watching from Heaven."_

_Miroku sat silently at Midori's last response. Both of their parents died when she was two, leaving her with little memories._

_"You don't remember them much, do you?" He sighed, feeling sorry for her._

_"I remember Momma smelling of lavender and Papa of dirt because he worked the ground when he wasn't exorcizing a demon."_

_"Mother always did smell of lavender. It was her favorite flower." He smiled sweetly towards her, glad to help bring her some happiness. _

_"Look," Midori pointed to the sky as she sat up in an excited manner, "that bunch of stars looks like a lavender branch." She smiled at her discovery.__"That must be where Momma's watching us." _

_"You are probably right, Midori."_

_"Can you find Papa's star?" Midori asked her older brother. She continued her search, "Maybe his star resembles a pile of dirt or a sutra."_

_"There." Miroku's voice squeaked childishly as his finger pointed to the sky, "do you see the rectangle? That is Father's sutra."_

_"I see it" The young girl squealed in delight. Hope and comfort entered her heart. Her parents may be gone from this Earth, but they will continue to protect her from the Heavens. She bowed her head and folded her hands. Miroku noticed his sister's silence._

_"What are you doing?" _

_"I am praying for them and that every night their stars will shine bright to protect us." Miroku again smiled at his sister's sunny disposition. No matter what happened she always tried to see the brighter side of things. Her hope helped the two live on with their lives._

_A chilly wind blew fiercely between the star-gazing siblings._

_"Come on, we should be getting inside," Miroku said, rising from the cool grass. Moisture had begun to cover even the tiniest blades of grass. He glanced at the little girl, waiting for some indication of movement. Upon finishing her prayer, Midori continued to gazed deeply into the night sky, wishing to grip onto the twinkling stars. Noticing the girl's reluctance to leave, he waved a finger, resembling Mushin._

_"Young lady, you better get inside before Naraku comes after you," he mockingly commanded to his sister, hoping to get her mind off of their parents. He smiled inside, hoping his plan would work._

_Miroku's stern yet gentle voice struck the very core of her heart. Light tears began to stream down. Without warning she rose, almost tackling him with a hug, gripping him with all her six-year-old strength._

_"Please don't let him get me. Protect me brother," she sobbed into his violet robes. He stood aback by the sudden display of emotion. He cringed at the sight of her tears. Naraku caused him and her pain by killing their father; Someday he will pay. He returned his focus on his sister and regained his composure._

_"I promise. I promise I will protect you from Naraku." Miroku stated calmly as he firmly returned the embrace._

* * *

Reality snapped back to Midori as the creature she held on to stammered backwards. It edged closer to the cliff, ferociously trying to get the young girl off its back. Midori glanced over the cliff, estimating the drop. The distance made her gulp. The creature shook again, causing the blades to slip from its skin. Her heart sank in fear as the ground started to move closer to her, forcing a scream to fill the night sky. 

"Midori!" Miroku screamed as he watched his sister go over the cliff with the bear demon. He scrambled to take the rest of the impeding rock pinning his arm. With his arm free, he raced to the edge of the cliff.

"Wind tunnel!" Swirls of wind began to consume the area around Miroku. Smug, rock and plants were led into the void. He didn't care. Even if Saimyosho came at that moment he would not rest. He was compelled to do anything to save his sister. He watched as Midori rose higher, closer to him. He saw her twist her head, seeing her frightened face.

"Midori," Miroku smiled as she neared him. He quickly closed his right hand, only to have her slam into him. The two fell, almost rolling over themselves. Landing back-first into the ground, Miroku winced at the pain. The pain disappeared as he heard weak groan from the body laying on him. He lifted his head to see an unconscious girl.

"Midori," Miroku quietly yelled to her. He cuddled her into his arms, waiting for her to wake. The monk stared at the face of his sister, failing to see any injuries. He just wanted to see her eyes.

"Miroku!" Sango's voice rand through the air. He picked up his head at the sound of her frightened voice, only to see Kagura standing ten feet away from him. Eyes widened as Kagura raised her striped fan. His heart began beating fast; his wind tunnel useless because of Midori's position. As he gazed helplessly at the wind witch, Miroku thought of the people closest to him. _Midori, Sango, Forgive me_.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

"Backlash Wave!" The tunnels of wind swirled counterclockwise, heading back towards their master. InuYasha smiled at the thought of Kagura's destruction. The smile faded as the wind sorceress grabbed a white feather from her hair. She ascended into the sky, cursing the lot for interfering.

"InuYasha, you should know better than attack me in such a weaken state."

Clenching his jaw, fangs bare, he knew she was right. The increasing exposure to the Smug worsened his condition.

Suddenly, Kagura became surrounded by Saimyosho, the demon wasp minions of Naraku. She gritted her teeth as they whispered their master's command. With reluctance, she headed into the sun-painted sky, cursing Naraku for his control.

"Miroku, are you all right?" The young demon slayer asked her shaken friend. His eyes followed her voice. The monk saw the deep concern she had for him. Although she said nothing, he could tell that she was grateful for his safety. Miroku smiled at her with thoughtfulness. If this hell ever ended, he would marry her. Giving a reassuring smile to him, Sango took her attention to the sky.

"What was that all about," Sango commented as the incarnation disappeared from sight. Brushing off her curiosity, she returned her focus to Miroku.

"We have to get out of here," she reported to him, who was holding Midori in his arms. Sango cradled Kirara in her arms, badly beaten by the decaying demons. The cat demon whined in pain, causing Sango's heart to drop. Hearing Kagome's voice, she turned her head. Kagome slumped down by an intoxicated InuYasha. The smell had finally overwelmed him, causing him to collapse. She saw tears run down the girl's face. Sango knew they had to get him out of there, fast.

"Miroku," she nudged him with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"We need to get InuYasha away from this place." Miroku rose with Midori in his arms. He could feel her breathing slowly, knowing she would be okay.

"Isamu," he began softy, hoping to ease his commanding orders, "I need you to go to InuYasha. Carry him down from the mountain." Without hesitation, the cat demon nudged the crestfallen miko. The young girl lifted her head and petted the cat. Using all her strength she pulled InuYasha on top of Isamu.

"Kagome, get on Isamu. Keep an eye on InuYasha." Kagome nodded at the monk and climbed on his back. He looked at Sango, noticing Kirara's current state. Knowing the cat demon could not carry anyone, he spoke gently to Sango.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Yes," she nodded, keeping Kirara close.

Miroku glanced at his friends. Assuring himself of everyone set, he lead the group down the mountain, down to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 6: A Secret Revealed**

The group had settled and made camp by a river, leaving Mount Shen and the village behind them. While InuYasha's nose recovered from the rotting demon blood, Kagome went to get firewood with Shippo. Sango, letting Kirara rest, went to find some food for everyone alone. Miroku, wanting to stay close to his injured sibling, protected the camp while the others were gone. Midori, wanting to treat her wounds, went to the riverbank, followed by her trusted friend. She thought about the conversation she had with her brother while he held her in his arms.

* * *

_"Miroku, who was that woman?"_

_"Kagura, she is an incarnation of Naraku."_

_"Naraku!?"_

_"Thankfully, she does not know who you are. You are still safe."_

* * *

Midori dropped her head in shame in response to the flashback. She felt bad lying to her brother, but she knew it had to be done. 

"Hey Midori," Kagome said from behind the distraught girl. The wallowing girl looked up at her uninvited guest.

"Kagome!" Midori replied in surprise. She covered her right arm by submerging it in water, "You startled me."

"I thought you might need some help with your wound."

"I thought you were helping InuYasha with his injuries."

"He's fine," She said, glancing back at the camp, "He just needs to rest awhile, to get the Smug smell out of his nose." Midori saw Kagome's eyes glisten from the tears she was trying to push back, "I just wish he wouldn't push himself so hard."

"I'm sure he has a reason," Midori smiled warmly at Kagome. Her smile only caused Kagome to blush.

"Anyway, I didn't come to discuss InuYasha, I came to check on your arm."

"No," Midori snapped in fear, then calmly, "No thanks Kagome, I'm fine."

"Nonsense," Kagome reached for her injured arm and lifted it to her line of sight.

"Let go!" The green eyed beauty yanked her arm away, but it was too late.

"Midori, wha- what happened to your arm?" The arm looked crippled, covered with wrinkled and yellowish skin. It was as if the flesh had been eaten away from the inside, destroying it slowly.

The young girl grunted and sighed simultaneously at her defeat; now she will have to tell her tale. Kagome sat in bewilderment, waiting silently for an explanation.

"You know about my brother's curse, right? The wind tunnel in his right palm," Midori asked nonchalant, eyes fixed on Kagome, "Do you remember the other part?"

"No," the young miko replied, a bit shaken.

"Our family, well, my father, was only to have _one_ male heir who would inherit the wind tunnel," she began, emphasizing the word one, "My parents were overjoyed when I was born without the 'cursed' wind tunnel. They thought I was free from the curse."

Midori stared into her own covered palm, speaking in a monotone manner as she told her tale, "On the day my father died, Naraku came to see my family suffer. He came upon my mother and me." Her eyes seemed to glaze over has she revisited the painful memory, "He was furious, realizing who the small child was in my mother's hand. In an instant he killed my young mother with a slash of his claws. I remember crying as I saw my mother's blood spilled over the ground. He then turned to me, with a slight smile planted underneath his evil red eyes. He dug deep into right palm, tearing a piece of flesh from it and then, with all his might, shoved it into my own hand. 'I shall come back to reclaim my flesh someday' he hissed at me and chuckled evilly as he left."

Kagome listened intently at the girl's sad tale. She had no idea that Midori had such a curse.

"As the years went by the small piece of flesh he planted within my hand expanded, overcoming my own body, my own flesh." Midori closed her fist in disgust. She closed her eyes, trying to escape from the reality. Hugging her knees, she tried to recollect her mother and father, their joy and pain. She remembered her guardian, along with his words of caution.

"Mushin thought it would be best if Miroku didn't know. As I got older, I came to agree with him," she said softly.

"Why keep it a secret?"

Midori focused at Kagome, checking if she was serious. Kagome, innocent and naïve, continued to stare at the troubled girl.

"You don't get it do you?" Midori raised the question, disappointed in Kagome's lack of understanding. Kagome stood aback at the young girl's question, feeling dumb. Seeing the distraught miko, Midori sighed.

"My body is becoming a part of Naraku, like a limb," she started, trying not to offend her friend, "If he were to die, then…"

"You will die too."

The girls sat in silence, comprehending the reality of the curse.

"Mushin, as well as I, feel that if Miroku knew about my curse that he would stop his hunt for Naraku, in order to save my life," Midori explained, breaking the silence between them. Kagome continued to sit quietly, trying to comprehend the young girl's pain and reasoning.

"I don't want Miroku to be distracted when it comes to Naraku," she continued, reading the questioning expression on the young miko, "See, if he is constantly worrying about me, he may be rash, in order to get it over quickly, or hold back, in order to keep me alive. I want Miroku to succeed in this quest. Even if it means my death." Midori bowed her head. No matter how noble her words sounded, it was still hard to say. She did not want to die, she did not want to, but she was willing to give up her life.

"Why give up your life? There must be some way to save both of you." Kagome said in a shaky voice. Her good heart forced words despite her fear.

"I don't want Naraku to be able to curse my family, or anyone else." Her voice was deep with anger which dissipated the sadness once present in her voice. Midori stared at Kagome with such determination, startling the girl from the future.

"I don't even want a child. Who would want to put a child through such torture as this?" She pointed to her right palm. Kagome saw the darken flesh, the flesh that resembled Naraku's, the flesh which was eating away her own body.

"I know that I will die before my brother. That is my fate." Returning to her melancholy, Midori placed her head atop her knees. Silent tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. The pain she kept bottled had popped the cork. Kagome, seeing the wetness upon her checks, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry. We will stop Naraku without anyone dying. I promise."

Midori heard Kagome's encouraging words, but failed to keep them inside her mind. She buried her head deeper into her knees. She knew it was not true. Promises have been broken before now, before this. It did not matter what anyone said; her fate was sealed the moment she met Naraku.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. They are property or Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 7: Time is Up**

Midori sat quietly, hugging her knees tightly, her pet lying next to her. The conversation she had with Kagome played over and over in her head. To almost a complete stranger she told her life story, her curse, her fate.

"Hey," a voice called to her, breaking her train of thought. She turned her head as Isamu turned sniffed to the air. Miroku walked slowly to her, smiling and waving. The pain of the truth grew in intensity at the sight of her brother. She could not let him know the truth. Midori's eyes shifted to the ground, deterring her gaze from her only family. Miroku frowned, watching his sister turn away from him. With little effort the monk slid next to his sister.

"How are you?"

Midori hugged her knees tighter, wanting to cry. She did not want to lie, but nor could she tell the truth.

"Fine," she answered quietly, refusing to look at him.

Miroku settled down silently next to her. He smiled sweetly as he stared at the night sky. Midori shifted her eyes, glancing at her brother. She smiled, remembering the many nights they would watch the stars. Wind swiftly brushed though, rustling the leaves of nearby trees. Midori shivered at the abrupt breeze, which caught Miroku's attention.

"Are you cold?" Miroku questioned with concerned eyes. She shook her head, unwilling to express how she felt. He frowned, he knew she was lying. He could not fathom why she would not talk with him. His dark blue eyes moved downward, landing his gaze on her bandaged arm.

"How is your arm? Kagome said it was hurt baldy."

Midori shot up from her crouching position. The pang of betrayal filled her heart once again. This time, Kagome had caused it. She turned to him, ready to defend herself from the expected harsh words from her brother.

"What did Kagome tell you?"

"She just said it was hurt badly," he claimed, holding his hands in the air in innocence, "I just wanted to see it, see if there is…"

"It's none of your business!" Miroku jumped, startled by the loudness of Midori's voice. She stood, towering over the confused and frightened monk. Miroku sat in silence, waiting for Midori to speak again. Instead, she stormed away, huffing towards the river. Miroku did not move, unable to comprehend what had happen. He just watched his little sister leave.

Midori gradually slowed her pace as her angry subsided. Tears dripped from her eyes, tears of pain and sorrow. The face of her brother flashed in her mind, his shocked appearance, making her feel horrible. Ceasing to a halt, she sighed heavily.

There has always been hard times. After their parents died, Mushin was left to care for them. The two siblings were all that they had. As the years passed, Miroku was able to bond with Mushin, while she was left alone. She would watch from the waterfall as the two would discuss exorcism techniques or drink sake. The growing loneliness escalated after he left, after he broke his promise.

* * *

_Mushin searched the multiple shelves of the outdoor shed, hoping to find some sake. Usually Miroku could find it in an instant. His reward was a magazine which Mushin kept for entertainment. Without his helper, the old monk failed to surface any beverage. His concentration, however, did not waver as footsteps echoed in the shed._

_Midori looked at her guardian. He reached high, standing on his toes in pursuit of his pleasure drink. His arm stretched further and further towards the back, pushing himself further off his center. She watched as he lost his balance. The next thing she knew the contents of the shelf had tumbled onto his head._

_"Mushin, are you okay?" Midori said as she removed the objects hastily. The last thing she needed was Mushin to leave, even if it was not his intention. Realizing he would be fine, Midori sat next to him, hoping he would listen to her._

_"Maybe I should have told him about my curse. Maybe he would have stayed."_

_"Your brother is on a mission," Mushin stated, brushing off Midori's suggestion along with the scattered papers, "It would not have made a difference."_

_"But why didn't he say goodbye?" Anger was buried into the words of the girl, upset about her brother leaving._

_"It was probably easier not to say goodbye." Mushin deterred his attention to the liquor he spotted on the floor. He ignored the sound of Midori leaving the cellar; his mind engaged in reaching for his prized drink._

_She walked slowly to the waterfall, where she would practice her sword skills as Miroku socialized with Mushin. Staring at the impacted ground, she began to remember the many hours of training. She recalled her promise to herself. Someday, I will defeat Naraku. The name alone generated rage within her. Her enclosed fist slammed the beaten land. _

_"Ahhh!" she cried aloud as a sharp pain shot up her arm, changing her rage to fear. Cradling her arms, she glanced over her right palm. The flesh, foreign to her own, began to pulse, quickening as her heart trembled._

_"Stop! Stop it!" she shouted at the foreign object that laid in her hand, her heart racing. The flesh continued to pulse, as if mocking her futile attempts. Midori sobbed as thoughts of her life ending came into her mind. She would no longer be able to see her brother. She would not be able to keep her promise to herself, another person to let her down._

_As the sorrow grew, the pulsing ended. Her eyes, still full of tears gazed at her palm. The flesh stopped its shaking, its deriding behavior. Her breathing was hard and rigid, her body still in shock of what happened. She gritted her teeth, knowing that Naraku was testing her, waiting for her to break._

_"I shall come back to reclaim my flesh someday." Naraku's unforgettable words played in her head._

_Breathing at a normal pace, Midori decided to complete her promise, her promise of defeating Naraku. She would not break her vows. Clenching her swords, she left without saying a word._

* * *

"'I shall come back to reclaim my flesh someday,'" Midori repeated the words from her memory. "Someday, I will die because Naraku wants it." 

Without warning Midori straightened her back. A sad expression came across her face as she placed her left hand over her chest. She felt nothing as her eyes focused on her chest.

"My heart is no longer my own." Her realization was but a whisper in the wind. No longer did her heart beat in her chest; it had become a hollow cavity. Grasping at her chest, tears began forming behind her green eyes. She knew that now, after being reunited with her brother, they must once again part.

Midori's eyes shifted to Isamu. The cat demon, feeling her sudden anguish, nudged her leg in comfort. She smiled at him, thanking him for his kind heart. The smile faded as she heard the voices of her brother and new friends coming from the camp.

"Isamu," Midori said, trying to prevent the tears from falling, "I want you to stay with Miroku. Be with him and protect him." The cat whined at the request, but licked her face in response. She hugged him fiercely, wishing that fate was not so cruel.

Feeling satisfied about her decision, Midori stood, faced the camp once and began to walk, leaving this chapter of her life.

"I didn't think you were the type to leave without saying goodbye."

Midori stopped at the sound of the gnarly voice.

"I am going to the bathroom," She replied annoyingly without looking at him.

"Normally humans don't give meaningful hugs before they leave just to have a leak."

"What would you know about 'meaningful hugs' InuYasha?" By now, Midori was facing him. She thought he would grit his teeth and shout, just like every other time she insulted him. This time he responded differently.

"Why leave? Wouldn't you just be like Miroku, leaving without saying goodbye?" His words struck her hard. She had to get away in order to protect the others, but she could not tell them.

"What?" She asked, unprepared for such an response, especially from InuYasha.

"Aren't you being just like Miroku if you were to leave without saying goodbye."

"That was different. He broke a promise." Her rebuttal was slightly shouted at the half demon. Her eyes were mixed with emotion. She needed to leave, but neither did she want to make her only brother worry.

"Look, I don't really care what you do, but I have an obligation to Miroku. He's my friend. I won't lie to him about you leaving."

"I don't want you to," Midori said, turning away from InuYasha's hurtful stare. She needed to get away, away from her friends and family.

"Be careful, though, for Miroku's sake."

Isamu whined as he watched Midori nod and disappear into the overgrown trees.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. They are property or Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 8: Truth be Seen**

It had been quiet since Midori left the group without warning. Isamu, lonely since she left, shuffled along the ground, always waiting for his former master to come from behind, with her arms wide open for a hug. The constant anticipation, though, was slowly breaking Isamu's spirit.

Miroku kept his thoughts to himself, worrying Sango. At night, he would stare at the stars, hoping that she was safe. Isamu, keeping the silent promise he made with her, stayed by Miroku's side, protecting him. He could not fathom why she left, why she did not say goodbye. Miroku's taciturn stance worried Sango. She would watch from afar as he thought of his sister.

"Maybe we should go search for Midori," Sango suggested to the others as Miroku stood by the river that night, stroking Isamu.

"It wouldn't help us find the jewel shards," InuYasha stated, crossing his arms which held Tetsusaiga. His one-track mind always seemed to be on at the wrong time.

"InuYasha, Miroku needs our help. He has been down ever since Midori left," Kagome scolded the half-demon.

"Maybe he's better off without her. You don't see me hanging out with my brother."

"His sister is not trying to kill him," Sango inferred, hinting at his dumb comment.

"Why are you giving so many excuses?" Kagome looked at him with a questioning look. He deterred his gaze away from hers, signaling to everyone that he knew something.

"I told you what I know, she left. She never gave me a reason. Besides, it might be better for her not to be with us, with Naraku on our tail."

Kagome's eyes widened. She looked at the stars, she knew exactly why she left. Their conversation from the night before played in her head, bringing sorrow to her heart. She promised she would not say a word to Miroku. Midori wanted it this way. _But what if the truth helped Miroku?_ She shifted her eyes to where Miroku stood only to find that he was gone.

Miroku wandered farther from the group with Isamu following him. His thoughts were on Midori. She left without warnung, without saying goodbye. _Why did she leave? _He looked to the sky, recalling the happy yet painful memory of his past.

* * *

_Miroku knelt in the cool damp grass. The setting sun allowed cold air condense on the warm blades. Placing his golden staff in the soft bed, he bowed his head. Every so often he would come and pray, showing respect to his late father. It had been nine years since his father met his fate, the fate was passed on to him._

_His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar presence. He smiled to himself. His sister was one thing in his life that made him happy, besides women. Despite the hard times, they had each other. He was glad, even with his cursed hand, for she was free from the wrath of Naraku. He asked for his father to continue watching over her until his task was complete._

_"Rest well Father," Miroku said aloud after he completed his prayer. _

_"Miroku, time for dinner," the young girl stated as her brother came to a stance. His dark blue eyes stayed fixed on the gravestone for a second before turning to the auburn haired pre-teen, "Alright Midori, let's go." Miroku said cheerfully to his sister. He dropped his cheerful tone when he noticed her staring at the gravestone. Her jade green eyes were deeply fixed, filled with grief upon the departed. Seeing his sister in such a depressing state, Miroku walked slowly towards her. He ended standing in front of her and placed his rosary covered hand on her shoulder. _

_Feeling the smooth beads on her shoulder, Midori's eyes lifted slowly to meet his calm eyes. _

_"Don't worry, I will avenge our family." Miroku reassured her. The smell of roasted fish and rice made his stomach grumble, enticing his body to move towards the source. He passed Midori, knowing she would not be far behind. The smell dissipated as Miroku felt Midori's fading aura. He turned his head, only to see his sister frozen by the crater. Her eyes once again focused on the gravesite. _

_"Come on, Mushin is waiting." He called over his shoulder. Silence followed his command. Not even a slight nod was returned. The monk became more concerned. "Midori?"_

_He observed as Midori faced him. Her eyes focused on the ground before his feet. Worried for his only sister, Miroku met her in stance, waiting for a response._

_"Promise me you won't leave me." Miroku did not make a sound. His silence only provoked her._

_"Promise me you won't leave me," she repeated, this time looking straight at her older brother, "I don't want to be alone." Miroku continued to stand in silence, staring at his little sister. The monk showed no emotion in his eyes. He tried to think of why she would ask such a question. She was his flesh and blood, his only living relative. She should know that he would always protect her, that they would never be apart. Returning his thoughts to the frustrated girl, he saw her head drop. Miroku frowned at himself, making his sister feel ashamed of herself. Midori stared at her tattered sandals. The wind cut through the siblings, creating a dividing line. Miroku crossed the line and headed towards the humiliated girl. All he wanted was to protect her, to keep her safe, and to keep her happy. _

_"I promise," Miroku said, causing Midori's head to rise. His sincere smile repeated what she heard. A happy grin spread across her dirty face. His word was now her comfort, her security for the future._

_"Now let's go eat," Miroku said with a twist of the heels. "Kay," Midori replied, following right behind him, "Thank you for promising. I don't ever want to be alone."_

* * *

He thought about his conversaion with Mushin later that day, when the truth of Midori's unknown future was revealed. The day he made the promise was the day he left. He bowed his head, ending his stride. _Was it her way to get back at me for breaking my promise?_ Pain gripped his heart. He was the reason for her leaving. He looked down at Isamu with sorrowful eyes, apologizing to him for focusing his master to leave. The oversized cat rubbed his leg, forgiving him. The pain they shared was punishment enough. Miroku relaxed to Isamu's kindness. He looked to the sky, staring at the clouds. 

His concentration was broken by Isamu crawling underneath his legs. The cat raced over the terrain as Miroku held on tightly to his fur. Something was driving Isamu to move. Miroku lid up at the idea of what provoked Isamu.

Isamu stopped suddenly, allowing Miroku to dismount. He scanned the horizon, staff in hand as Isamu sniffed the air. His eye caught the sight of a young girl in the distance, her hands crossed in front of her face. Sliver blades shimmered in the sunlight. Scanning with his blue eyes, he knew it was her. He began running again, running to say he was sorry.

Midori breathed heavily while searching for the next strike. Her pupils shifted rapidly as her hands protected her face. The intensity in the eyes made her fail to see the monk or her former companion approaching her.

"Midori!" Miroku shouted, running to his younger sister. Her head twisted quickly to find her brother had come to her. She gritted her teeth as he reached her.

"Why are you here?" The minute the words escaped her lips swirls of wind came rushing towards them. The siblings narrowly escaped from the thrashing wind blades. Isamu lashed at the wind witch, biting her leg. Kagura screamed in pain. She waved her fan, striking the cat demon's neck.

"Isamu!" Midori shouted as her friend hit the ground, blood pooling around his lifeless body. Kagura kicked the dead beast, enraging Midori.

"Come now, Midori. We don't want to keep Naraku waiting," Kagura stated in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Miroku questioned the wind witch, now next to his little sister. Fear began to envelope his heart. _Does Naraku know about Midori!_

"Dance of Blades." Crescents of winds shot from Kagura's pink and white fan, hurtling towards the two. Too slow to escape, Miroku and Midori were forced back by Kagura's power attacks, ramming into a rock bed. The wind witch smiled at the sight of the fallen monk.

"It's about time you came with me," she commanded lightly as she approached the siblings. Miroku stood in front of Midori, shielding her from Kagura's grasp.

"Foolish monk." The fan rose again, preparing to strike. Miroku removed the rosary covering his right hand.

"Wind Tunnel!" A vortex formed, engulfing the scenery surrounding the wind sorceress. Kagura leapt, escaping the swirling winds. Out of nowhere several Saimyosho appeared, flying into the winds. The winds stopped as Miroku replaced the beads over the cursed palm.

"Smart move monk." Miroku's heart filled with fear as his eyes moved towards the voice. A white baboon with a blue gray face stood a few feet behind Kagura. She gritted her teeth, scorning the newly arrived guest silently. The swarms of insects gathered around their master, creating a protective barrier.

Midori, free from the boulders, stood hunched over behind her brother. Scarps dappled her skin. Blood trickled above her right brow. Her swords, however, had not left her hands. Wiping the dust from her eyes with the back of her sleeve, she saw her opponent and the large figure, covered in white. She position herself once again, ready to fight.

"Naraku," Miroku hissed at the ugly beast. A low chuckle, muffled by the mask, was heard from the man. Midori gasped at her brother's claim. The man who cursed her family fifty years ago, Naraku, was standing before her. The shock ebbed away as her fortitude grew. _I will keep my promise_. Midori tightly clenched her weapons. Now carrying a bellicose expression, she sprinted towards the despicable being that got joy from her family's pain.

"Midori!" The sound of Miroku's passed by the young girl's ears. Her intend was to kill this thing, this thing that plagued her family for years. Her heart pounded with determination. She knew this was the moment.

Naraku smiled and chuckled again as he saw the young girl approach him. This, he knew, was the result of humans and their cumbersome emotions. These desires that drive humans to the brink of detsruction were of no use to him personally. He knew just how to use these feelings against the weak. The thought of this young girl's futile attempt to slay him forced him to chuckle loudly.

Midori ignored the sinister laughing. This was her time to keep her vows. She knew that she would not disappoint herself. _With Naraku dead, we can all be happy_. She watched as his arms opened wide, inviting her strike. Her teeth gritted at his mocking behavior. The gesture infuriated the young girl. Leaping, she saw a detailed smirk just above his chin. Fire burned inside her as she stabbed the white baboon fiercely in the chest. Twisting her blade, she expected to hear the wrenching cry of Naraku's pain, the same pain that she felt. All she heard was the sound of Kagura gasping, followed by the shouts of Miroku.

"Midori! Get away from there." Miroku cried, racing towards his sister. His pursuit was cut short as blades of wind whizzed passed him. He turned to see Kagura, ready to strike again. Raising his staff, the monk prepared himself to thwart the onslaught of blades. The wind witch, smiling at his patheic stance, released her assault. Bracing himself, Miroku attempted to block the wind blade. With no luck, he was flung backwards into the rocks. Pain shot through his back. Despite the slight agony, he freed himslef from the pile of enlarged stones. With Midori's safety on his mind, Miroku stood, ready to attack again. _I will not lose her again_. Kagura, in fear of Naraku punishing her, prepared herself to retaliate the monk's actions.

"My goal today is not you monk." The battling rivals converted their attention to Naraku. His disguise faded, relieving a body with multiple demon extremities. With the disguise gone, Midori saw the true appearance of Naraku. _An angelic face from hell_, she thought. Gritting her teeth, she glared at him. Suddenly, her blade Kitsu shot from Naraku's chest, grazing the young girl's cheek. A small scream escaped her lips, making Naraku laugh.

"You are scared because of a small scrap?" His voice cracked into a chuckle. "I will give you something to fear."

His words pierced her heart, raising a sense of trepidation inside her. The hole made by the sword began to engulf her right arm. Midori struggled to free, her hand now was wedged into Naraku's chest. Every tug caused her arm to become more snug within his flesh. Fear began to consume her thoughts. She felt her arm being pulled into his fleshy tissue. Pieces of his flesh began crawling slowly up her arm, drawing it closer to death. Midori wiggled vigorously, attempting to free herself. Naraku chuckling as he felt her futile efforts. Grabbing her chin, Naraku forced Midori's eyes to gaze into his.

"I told you I would reclaim my flesh." He smiled deviously at the girl. Tears streamed from her polished green eyes. Her body felt like it was being crushed by rollers as it entered the demon's flesh. She tore from his grasp, turning her head towards her brother. She saw Miroku, restricted by Kagura's presence, with clenched teeth and damp cheeks; there was nothing he could do. With her free hand she reached desperately to him.

"Miroku! Miroku!" She screamed his name, the words distorted from the sobbing. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, sorry that she never told him the truth. She felt the cold flesh creep forcefully up her neck. The truth of her death sank into her mind. Her soaking wet cheeks felt inflammed as the foreign skin planted itself on it. _I'm sorry, Miroku_. No other words came from her, for her voice was silenced as her face was absorbed into Naraku's patchwork body.

Miroku watched helplessly at the proceding murder. No longer struggling, he witnessed the hanging arm of his sister get sucked into Naraku's body. Her fingers, still reaching for him, disappeared in a river of mutt-like tissue. With the task complete, Naraku smiled at the monk, knowing the pain he was causing him. Miroku, left in a state of shock, observed his mortal enemy depart with his puppet following on a white feather. Rage filled his soul.

"Naraku! I will kill you!" Miroku's rang loudly through the sky. Emotion overcame him. He collapsed to the floor, red hot tears poured from his sad blue eyes. His sister was gone, gone from this world. He began to regret leaving her, never saying goodbye.

In his despair, he failed to notice his friends coming from behind. Kirara went to her newest companion, who now laid dead upon the cold ground. She cried as the others gathered around the sullen monk. Unaware of what happened, they let him cry, waiting for an explanation.

Miroku never explained everything. He told his friends that Midori was gone, but the gruesome details of her death never left his lips. Every day, he silently reinstated his vow. He would avenge his family, and his sister, Midori.

* * *

Naraku smiled as he entered his castle. A new plan was brewing in his mind. InuYasha will meet his demise. 

"Kanna," Naraku cooed to his incarnation, "Go and find Kagura. It is time to meet your new sister." Kanna nodded before heading out the door. Naraku, now alone, opened a clay jar. His smirk grew as he stared at the blob of his own flesh which rested at the bottom of the jar. A whisper passed his lips before closing the lid.

"You will now pay for your parents' insubordination."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

_Italic_- Thought of a character/Flashback (one word is emphasis)

**Chapter 9: The Next Plan**

"Kanna, what does Naraku want?"

"It is time to meet our new sister," Kanna whispered, refusing to look at Kagura.

"What does he need another incarnation for? He just created Hakudoshi," Kagura remarked annoyingly, showing her disgust for anything that involved Naraku.

"He has a new plan. One that will destroy InuYasha, since your ideas have failed," Kanna whispered, keeping her emotions to herself.

"All I did was obey his orders," Kagura shouted angrily to her younger sister, "Any failure I committed was because of him."

Kanna remained quiet as the wind took them to Naraku's latest refuge.

* * *

Upon reaching the castle, the two makeshift sisters began the long walk to the throne room. Kanna walked slowly through the empty hallways of the palace. Kagura, uneager to see her creator, trailed behind the void. Her mind, anticipating the encounter with Naraku, began to fill with thoughts of how she could escape, to be free from him. Sesshomaru could kill him. He was strong enough. _How am I going to get him to destroy Naraku?_ Her brainstorming continued until they reached the throne room. 

"We are here Naraku," Kanna introduced the two sisters. Naraku, free of his signature monkey disguise, smiled at the arrival of his first children. He sneered at the eldest.

"Come Kagura," Naraku extended his eye infected hand, encouraging her to approach him. Knowing her insolence would cost her, she submitted. Collapsing her fan, she walked cautiously towards her master. A jar, much like the one Kagura and Kanna were created in, stood in the shadows next to the full demon. Her eyes shifted between the jar and Naraku, anticipating any and all sudden movements.

Suddenly, a blob of unrefined flesh lashed out from the incarnation jar. Kagura leapt, narrowly escaping her attacker. The flesh smacked the ground hard where Kagura once stood. It crawled frantically, searching for its target. Kagura watched as the blob scampered in circles. As she descended, the flesh retreated into the jar.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to kill me?" Kagura shouted angrily before collapsing to the floor, hard.

"Kagura, did I tell you to move away from me?" Naraku stated calmly, now grasping the heart of Kagura in his hand. Kagura, in response to the pain, clenched her chest. Gasping for breath, she stared at her master, her so-called father, with eyes of hate. She longed to be free, to escape from his captivity. Until Naraku was dead, she would have to continue and suffer as she has from the start.

The blob lashed again towards Kagura, now pinned to the ground. Her eyes widened, fearing for the worst. The deformed blob sat upon her head, covering her black hair. Kagura shut her eyes, afraid of death. All she felt as a tiny prick which spread through her scalp. The flesh left her head and returned once again to the jar it occupied. Kagura opened her eyes at the sound of pottery crashing against the wooden floor. She saw the contents of the jar spill over the floor. Lobs of flesh and water seeped over the wooden floor, spreading slowly. As time passed, the liquid-gel substance came together, forming into one solid being, becoming more detailed. As the flesh finished its metamorphosis, Kagura gasped. Standing before her was a figure of herself.

"Thank you Kagura. I needed a test subject before I could give a mind to this new creature." Naraku grinned at the specimen, ignoring the scornful look of Kagura. Rage grew inside her, yearning an urge to attack. The sight of her heart resting in Naraku's controlling hands reminded her of instant death and hindered that desire. She sat, loathing him as she watched him plant more of his flesh into the creature. He smiled as life filled the eyes of Kagura's clone.

"You are my creation," he told the newly formed shape shifter, "you will obey my commands, or else you will return to my body."

Kagura heard the conversation. She cocked her head to get a better look. The shape shifter's eyes grew wide, as if to understand his threat. _Its mind must be active_, she thought with a smile, _now it will be in the same boat as I_.

"Kohaku," Naraku ordered with a hiss, "Come here, we need to add your hair to the creature." The dead boy obediently walked to his master. He plucked a hair from the boy's head and handed it to his newest concoction. Laying the black strain gently across its palm, the creature absorbed the boy's hair. Instantly, the form of Kagura faded and Kohaku appeared in her place.

_A demon that can change its shape?_ Kagura thought, still on the ground. She examined the creature, checking for any fault in the disguise. None, no detail was wavered, missed; every hair was in its proper place. This creature could make any exact copy of someone as long as it had a hair.

"I finally created a child worthy of me, after so many failures," Naraku grinned slyly as he stared at his prized creature. Extending a hand, the puppet master gave the creature a half hook of steel, a copy of its host. Kagura gritted her teeth in anger, _One day, I will kill you and be free_.

"But can it imitate the host?" Kagura, who had scrambled to her feet questioned.

"We will see," Naraku smiled at Kagura, "Kohaku, take your double and head into the forest. Find InuYasha and his friends. Collect the hairs of all of them. Kagura, come and report to me when the task has been done," the half-demon commanded to his minions.

"Yes master," Kohaku replied, bowing, as his twin remained silent, neither willing or disgusted by Naraku's demands. The two left, each with a Kusari-gama in their hand. Kagura, silently growling at her situation, followed the two boys.

"Kanna, go and stay with the infant. Protect him." Kanna nodded and slowly left the throne room.

Finally alone, Naraku stared into the darkness, focused on one goal.

"It is time for your downfall InuYasha."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 10: Phase One- Infiltrate the Fortress of Friends**

Kohaku ran swiftly through the Western Forest, thousands of demons followed. Determination filled his eyes to the brim. He knew his task, his duty to Naraku. The demons that followed, though, did it out of fear, fear to their lives. The newest incarnation followed behind, waiting for the leader to stop.

The minion boy ceased at the top of a mountain, surrounded by two paths carved on each side. He scanned the land, checking for the best place to attack. After looking over the terrain, he ordered the demons to barricade the right path. The demons created a rockslide, blocking the trail.

* * *

"What was that?" Sango asked. 

"Sounded like a rockslide," Shippo answered nervously, thinking about what might have caused it. He hugged Kagome's calf tighter as more rocks slid from the mountain side. Kagome's eyes grew soft, sensing a familiar jewel shard.

Kirara lifted her head, sniffing the air. Her heart began to race as her body burst into flames. She emerged from the fire tall and anxious. She nudged Sango who, knowing already what the cat found, breathed deeply with hope and fear.

"Kohaku." A whisper escaped the demon slayer's mouth, with a tear dropping silently down her cheek. _What are you trying to do?_

"If it is your brother," InuYasha commented unsympathetically to her feelings, "we will have to see him and ask him why he blocked the path."

"InuYasha!" He felt pain as Kagome gripped the tip of his ear, leaning it closer to her mouth, "be nice. She has been through a lot."

"I am being nice. I didn't say we had to kill him." InuYasha jerked from her stern grip, causing more pain to his sensitive ears. The pain subsided as his nose picked up the scent of blood.

"We better hurry." His tone became serious. Even if he was dead, he could pass out with blood loss, leaving him vulnerable.

Kirara snarled at the changing air. Her tails rose in the air as InuYasha grabbed the handle of the Tetsusaiga. Each froze, waiting for the oncoming visitors.

Demons, ugly and weak, rushed from the fallen rumble, chasing a boy. The boy, hobbled as fast as he could, with a gash in his left leg. The group watched as a rock tripped the poor boy.

"Kohaku!" A demon bone boomerang sliced through the air, slaughtering the demons that plagued the boy. He felt the wind of the weapon rush through his hair. With fear in his eyes he lifted his head up from the ground. He saw a girl towering over him, holding the slaying tool in her right hand. He watched tears fall from her eyes, yet she did not help him.

_Kohaku, do you remember me?_ The thought made her tears become thicker. She was afraid of the answer. She anticipated disappointment, heartache once again from him.

"Sister, help me," Kohaku strained to say, making Sango gasp aloud. A smile seemed to spread slowly across her face. She bent down gently next to him. She scanned her eyes over his small body, hoping there were no injuries. Everything seemed okay until she came upon his leg. A deep hole which appeared to be oozing was planted in his right calf. The wound in his leg was so great that the jewel chard in his neck did not stop the pain, or bleeding.

"Come on Kohaku," Sango lifted her brother into her arms. Kirara, staying close to Kagome, sniffed the air. InuYasha followed her motion. The air seemed different, something ominous. He scanned the area, but the dust from the rockslide clouded his vision and his nose.

"We need to find a village or hut where Kohaku can heal."

"I concur," Miroku nodded upon noticing Sango's happy undertone. She was grateful that Kohaku was with her.

As the group left, in search of shelter, a figure stood atop the cliff, watching the fortress of friends.

* * *

Kohaku laid supine across a wooden slab. The group found an abandoned hut along the path, small yet effective. He opened his eyes, focusing his energy on the injured leg. Pain, something he has not felt in a long while, consumed him. Rustling caused his eyes, and his attention to the door. 

"I didn't wake you, did I Kohaku?" Sango asked, hoping she did not. He shook his head as he pushed himself to a sitting position. Carefully, Sango carried a large pail of water to the boy. Using her hands, she scooped a handful of water. Kohaku tipped his head back, savoring the cool stream water. Following the drink, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Overcome with joy, Sango wrapped one arm around Kohaku's shoulders.

Hugging her brother, Sango thought about the life before Naraku, before their hardship began. A tear ran down her cheek. The boy lifted his head as she wiped the tear away. Feeling Kohaku moved she looked at his questioning eyes. Noticing his concern, she shook her head, allowing a stray strand to escape her loose ponytail. Kohaku eyed the hair which fell from Sango's head. The hair landed silently on the pillow. A smile crossed the face of the girl.

"You need to rest," she stated lovingly, rising to leave. She waved as she left the boy alone in the hut. After watching Sango leave, the boy shifted his eyes to the hair, knowing what must be done.

* * *

"I still don't trust him." InuYasha sniffed the air. Kagome sighed. Some things never changed. 

"Be nice for Sango's sake," Miroku stated. The finding of Kohaku left him thinking about his own sister. The thought of her death flashed his mind. Chills rushed through his spine.

"We need to let Kohaku rest, then we can ask him about Naraku, okay," Kagome instructed, hoping to ease InuYasha's frustration. He shifted his eyes away from her calm voice. He knew he would not get anywhere as long as Kohaku was with them. He sniffed the air once again, this time, finding a different scent.

Kagome noticed InuYasha's frustration ebb away from his face. She felt sadness fill her heart as she looked into his eyes. She saw that look before, a look of longing and regret. Kagome's eyes went to the sky. Three soul collectors, all for Kikyo, flew passed the camp. She sighed to herself, knowing that InuYasha only had one thing in mind now.

"Go InuYasha, you need to find her. You need to know the truth." She stared at him, making sure he heard every word.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered at her calming command. Her eyes had a hint of loneliness in them, trying to be hidden by friendliness.

"You need to know the truth," she stated again, refusing to cry.

"I told you I wouldn't leave your side again."

"Please go," she begged softly, "so that you will be able to move on."

InuYasha stood silent at her words. They were a joy yet painful to hear. He would not have to lie about where he was going, but he would leave Kagome unprotected, vulnerable to Naraku. He looked to the ground, waiting for her to take back her words. She remained firm in her stance and position, giving the half demon no other choice. She watched as he leapt into the trees, moving farther and farther from her.

* * *

The boy inside the tent heard the voices outside of the hut with one hair entwined in his fingers. He laid silently, recalling his task at hand. _Collect the hairs. That is why you are here._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 11: Phase Two- Collect the Hairs**

Feeling compelled for some fresh air, Kohaku hobbled outside. He scanned the area, hoping to find everyone at separate locations. He first noticed Kagome, huddled next to the riverbank. Finding her alone, Kohaku thought it would be best to cheer her up.

Kagome, sensing the jewel shard, released her knees and looked at Kohaku.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" She smiled with concern. Sango was her friend; she had to make sure that Kohaku healed properly. He shook his head.

"I am better," Kohaku replied, hiding his pain, "Where is InuYasha?"

"Searching for Kikyo." Kagome's voice was mixed with annoyance and sadness.

"Who is Kikyo?" The boy asked, planting himself next to her.

"InuYasha's once love."

"Once?"

"It is a long story." Kagome shifted her eyes to the ground, wanting to forget all about the conversation. Thoughts of InuYasha's happiness with Kikyo plagued her own mind. She will never be with him until he could forget the dead priestess.

The back of her head exposed, Kohaku saw his chance. Quickly, he reached his hand, wrapping a long strand of hair around his index finger. Closing his fist, he pulled tightly, snapping the hair from her head.

"Ooouuu!" she screamed lightly, grabbing the back of her head. Rubbing her head, Kagome looked back at the boy. Anger was seen in her eyebrows.

"Did you just pull my hair?"

The boy, who was staring out at the crystal blue water, turned his attention to the annoyed girl.

"What?" he asked innocently. She saw it in his eyes; he had no idea what she was taking about. Ending her rubbing, she retreated her thoughts back to InuYasha and Kikyo.

"Nevermind."

"I had better rest some more," Kohaku stated as he rose from the ground. Kagome helped him and waved as he headed back to the hut. Hobbling, he was slow going towards his goal. _Only a few more steps, a few more minutes_, he thought. He looked towards the hut. Coldness and solitude awaited him, just like at the castle. His attention went to his wound. He never felt pain like this since he departed with his family, his sibling. Pausing a moment to breath, he noticed a solemn Miroku standing next to a tree, his fingers intertwined with his stubby ponytail. He scanned the area, making sure no one was near. Seeing his chance, he headed slowly towards the monk.

"Why are you over here alone?" Kohaku asked politely, startling Miroku.

"Kohaku? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked in concern. The monk looked hastily for Sango. _She must have gone for some firewood_, he thought. Focusing his attention to the boy again, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we get you back to the hut, okay?" Miroku wrapped his arm around the boy's back. Kohaku planted his feet firmly into the ground.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Kohaku stared at the monk innocently, hoping to get an answer.

"I was just thinking." His voice became quiet.

"About what? My sister?"

A smile spread across his face.

"No, but that was a nice thought," he grinned, rubbing the boy's head. His hand retreated as he gathered his original thoughts.

"I was thinking about you, and how you remind me of her." The seriousness in his voice reflected his expression.

"Who?" Kohaku asked innocently to the monk.

"My sister," Miroku replied, eyes to the sky, "Midori."

The boy maintained his calm composure, uncompelled to ask about the girl. He stared at the sky with the monk, wondering what to do next.

"She liked to look at the stars," Miroku sighed, continuing to stare at the sky. He squinted, hoping to find the first star of the night. His eyes danced across the evening sky as he searched for any glimmer of a sparkle. The sun, creating a beautiful sunset of orange, yellow and red, concealed them all. Disappointed, he let his head drop. Then, remembering about Kohaku, he lifted his head quickly and smiled.

"I am glad you have returned Kohaku. It is certainly a joy."

His eyes opened to empty space. He looked around the area. Close by, he saw the boy head towards the hut. Miroku frowned, but stayed by the trees. His thoughts remained on the past and the future. Looking back towards the sky, he smiled at the memories of Midori and the dreams of Sango.

* * *

InuYasha ran through the dense forest, following the sleek soul collectors which hovered above his head. His fears grew with each passing step. Kikyo could be anywhere, in any condition. The thought of her death plagued his mind. He blamed himself for the pain she suffered. If they never met, she would have lived a long, prosperous life. 

His thoughts shifted as he captured a familiar scent. His eyes squinted. _Demon blood_. The odor overpowered his nose. He could not smell Kikyo.

The soul collectors ended at a pool of lost souls. InuYasha stopped and scanned the area. The pool was stained with blood, along with the grass that surrounded it. Carcasses of inferior demons littered the place. The defilading of the sacred ground forced the soul collectors to search for another pool to place the departed. They left, leaving InuYasha to investigate.

InuYasha walked slowly around the distinct splatters of blood. His eyes danced on his face, hoping and fearing to catch a glimpse of what might be Kikyo. He was scared to find her dead once more, another failure on his shoulders. He found nothing; no arrow, no bow, not even a fine black hair. Clenching his fist, he turned to head back to the camp. If Kikyo was not here, then he would find her somewhere else. Drifting away from the pool, InuYasha felt eyes peering at him.

"Come out," he stated under his breath, "or else I'll find you."

InuYasha watched as Kohaku emerged from the greenery. He was dressed in full armor, Kusari-gama in hand. His expressionless eyes peered back at the half-demon.

"I'm guessing you're back to serving Naraku," InuYasha stated, revealing his claws, "why am I not surprised." The boy failed to respond verbally, raising his weapon until it shadowed his face. The glazed pupils glared at his target, waiting for the right moment to take action.

"Look, I don't want to fight you, but if you come at me, I will defend myself, so just go home," InuYasha dropped his hands and turned away, headed back to his friends. He feared for Kagome. The soul collectors he pursued ended with fruitless results. They led to a pool where lost souls gathered, hoping to find peace in the afterlife. Depressed at the findings, he headed back to his friends, back to Kagome. Without further recognition, he stepped from the boy.

No sooner had he stepped did a figure fly above his head. InuYasha looked towards the sky, watching the boy soar over his head. Gritting his teeth, InuYasha ducked, letting his hair flow in the wind. Kohaku saw his chance. With a dip of his blade and a shift swipe, he gathered a thin silver strand from the demon's head. InuYasha turned to face Kohaku, who now was on the ground. Gripping the hair, he knew the final task was complete.

"What the hell…" InuYasha began, staring angrily at the boy. His expression, though, ebbed away as he watched the boy fled. The dog demon stood for a second, puzzled.

_That was Kohaku, I'm sure of it. But his scent was different at the hut_.

The boy gone, InuYasha returned to his original state of mind. He began again, heading towards the girl and his friends he left at the camp.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews! Please enjoy the rest of the story. I's only going to get better. (To get you a hint, I plan on about 21 chapters to this story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it characters. I do, however, own this story and all created characters.**

**Chapter 12: Phase Three- The Little Trickster**

Kohaku scooted around the tiny hut, planting himself down behind the wooden house, away from the people. With his wounded leg extended, he breathed slowly, trying to alleviate the pain from his mind. With his eyes shut, he thought about the two people he encountered, a girl wishing for the affection of a demon and a monk longing to see his sister. The two were different and alike. Both wanted something that may never happen. His thoughts became fuzzy at the sound of crinkling grass. He opened his eyes, looking for the source of the sound. To his left a young fox demon popped his head from the side of the hut.

"Kohaku, what are doing here? You should be in bed resting," Shippo scolded at the boy as he ran to his side, "your wound is serious." He grabbed Kohaku's arm in an attempt to move him. Kohaku, surprised at the pup's determination, smiled to himself.

"Shippo, can you help me?" he asked sweetly.

"I am trying to help you!" Shippo struggled to say, pushing the boy's arm.

"I mean with something else. See that bag?" Kohaku pointed to a woven brown sack that hung from a hook. It looked heavy. Shippo nodded towards the bag.

"I know you are strong. I felt it when you lifted my arm," Kohaku praised, making the child beam, "Do you think you could get it for me?"

Without a verbal response, Shippo climbed the side of the wooden building. He tapped the hook, loosing its grip on the sack. The sack fell with a thump on the ground. The pup jumped down next to the bag. Rolling his sleeves, he prepared himself for a bit of work. He grabbed the sack with both hands and tugged. The sack moved an inch.

"That's it," Kohaku encouraged the little demon, "You are almost there."

Shippo paused and then looked at the injured boy, puzzled.

"Why do you need the sack?"

Kohaku gulped silently at the question. He stared at the pondering pup, but no words left his mouth. Shippo's wide eyes began to squint in question at the lack of an answer.

"Well," Shippo began.

"There is something inside for you." The speed of the sentence excited the fox demon. His eyes once again widened.

"Really," the young demon responded in glee. Kohaku nodded with a small smile.

"If it would be easier, you can get it out from over there."

The eyes of the child grew even larger. He rubbed his paws together, thinking about what could be inside the plain sack. No longer able to contain his excitement, he crawled into the sack. The light from outside hardly lit the sack, making it difficult to see. Using his sense of touch, he searched around for something, anything. He frowned after searching for what seemed like hours. Placing his fists on his hips, he shouted angrily through the opening of the sack.

"There's nothing in here!" He saw a dark figure, holding a smaller sealed sack. Fear overcame the fox demon as the figure threw the small pouch into the bag. Darkness followed as dust began to fly inside the woven sack. Shippo coughed and scratched at the sides of the sack, trying to free himself.

The injured boy held the sack tight. He felt the young demon struggle. The sack became less and less mobile as the demon's motions began to slow. The powder had taken affect. The bundle slept as he tied the sack with some twine. Releasing his gripped, he strained to stand. The pain in his leg was still excruciating. Finally on two feet, he heard leaves rustling. He looked towards the trees, towards the sound. The figure dropped from the trees, landed quietly in front of him.

"Did you complete the task?" The wounded boy asked the visitor.

Kohaku nodded, holding his hands out for the boy to see. In his hand he held a sedated cat demon, curled in a ball. The wounded boy grinned in satisfaction. He untied and opened the sack where Shippo slept, allowing Kohaku to place Kirara with him. He resealed the sack and gripped it tightly.

"The hairs have been collected." The boy stated to his master, holding out two long black strands of hair.

"You should have three, besides these," Kohaku stared as he handed a white cat hair and a long silver strand to his double.

The twin stroked his hair, extracting a foreign hair.

"This is from the monk," The creature said, hoping to please him.

"Take the sack to the tree, place them at the base." Kohaku told his double.

The dead boy began to walk from his deceitful double, ready to leave. As he left, Saimyosho emerged from the trees. One swooped down and took the jewel shard that was stuck to the creature's back, which was attached by wax. It winced in pain. Knowing that it was no longer a true copy of Kohaku, it took its Kusari-gama and removed the leach embedded in its leg. The leach squirmed before it met its demise by the blade. The creature's leg healed in an instant with the irritation gone.

"Kirara!" A voice was heard in the distance. The creature knew it was Sango, but did Kohaku? Kohaku stopped at the sound of the voice.

"I know that voice, but from where." Kohaku grabbed his head. As soon as he grabbed it he released it. His eyes were glazed over, showing the creature that he was under Naraku's control.

The Saimyosho whispered the orders into the creature's ear. It stared at Kohaku, knowing what his commands were to do. Hearing the footsteps of the demon slayer, the creature left into the forest, sack in hand and the Saimyosho following behind.

"Kirara," Sango repeated, hoping her friend would respond. She turned the corner of the hut to find her brother, standing erect, dressed in full body armor. Her surprise and concern resonated in her voice.

"What are you doing out of bed, and why are you dressed like that?" Her question did not faze the boy. Fists clenched, he raised his weapon. The young girl watched him as his weapon shined in the setting sun.

_Kohaku, no_. Her worst fear had again been realized. Naraku had once again played his cruel trick, a deception that ripped at her heart once more. Tears began to flow as the boy readied his attack.

"Kohaku, no!" Sango yelled, hoping her voice would get through to him. Swiftly he let the weapon swing downward, narrowly missing the girl's chest. Losing her balance, Sango fell to the floor, landing in a cloud of dust. She listened between coughs, hoping to find the boy. Instead, she heard the voice of Miroku and Kagome who were now sitting by her.

"Sango, what happened?" Kagome asked the dusty demon slayer. Recalling the recent event, more tears fell from her eyes. Cuffing her hands she covered her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

_Naraku must have taken control of Kohaku again_. Miroku clenched his fists at the thought. Naraku always left them vulnerable, pulling on their weaknesses of the heart, just to get rid of them. He searched with his eyes, hoping to find a hint to where the boy went. No footprints, no misplaced plants. It was like he disappeared. Looking back at Sango, his heart broke. Watching her cry over her brother again made him ache. He promised to himself that he will get Naraku and return her brother, so she would no longer cry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 13: Phase Four- The Demon Slayer**

Miroku sat quietly near the fire. His thoughts were on his beloved. Lifting his gaze from the fire, he watched Sango walk along the river. He could tell that her mind was focused on Kohaku. Once again Kohaku had fallen prey to the hand of Naraku, betraying his only sister.

"Midori," the monk murmured under his breath as his head hung low. The image of his sister flashed in his mind, accompanied by the gruesome details of her death. Naraku was the cause of much pain in so many families. Somehow, Miroku had to end Naraku's life to save everyone else's.

He watched Sango again as she approached the fire. With Kohaku gone, he tried to figure out what to say, what he could do to comfort her. Her head swayed from side to side, as if she was looking for something. Miroku followed her sudden movements from afar, not known what he was looking for. His concentration was lost as Kagome came to his side.

"Miroku, have you seen Shippo? I can't find him anywhere," the young girl said with worry in her voice and on her face. Somehow, the fox demon pup, who had become her adoptive child since they first met, had become lost.

"When did you see him last?" Miroku responded

"When we were attending Kohaku. You don't think…" Kagome's worry jumped to a whole new level.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions," the monk comforted her, "he may just be out picking berries."

"Miroku," Sango asked, interpreting the conversation, "Have you seen Kirara?"

"Kirara is missing too." Kagome stated in a panic.

"Maybe they're together," Miroku reassured the two girls "Maybe they went into the woods and got lost."

"If that be the case, then I'll go into the woods to look for them," Sango stated as the she began to walk towards the dark unknown. Her friend was missing and now she had to find her.

"Wait Sango, I'm coming with you."

"Don't worry Miroku; I'll be fine, really," Sango reassured the monk, "They couldn't have gotten far." Her words did not comfort him, but he stayed behind, afraid of what she would do if he followed. He was just scared. Ever since his sister was engulfed by Naraku, he had been afraid of losing more people he cared for. He returned to the fire and watched his love enter the shadowy forest.

* * *

"Shippo, Kirara, Time to come home," Sango called out as she trenched through the dim-lilted woods. Her sight was failing, but her love for her pet and friend forced her to continue. She shivered as the cool breeze whizzed passed her. 

"Where are they?" She asked herself, scanning the land. She sighed; there was no sign of them. The sun was beginning to set as she traveled farther into the woods. Sounds of growls and claws scraping grew rampant in her ears. Her worry grew to a new level.

Kohaku waited patiently in the branches of an enormous tree with leaves of a deep green hue. The insects gathered around him, whispering orders into his ear. His eyes shifted as the command reached his brain. As the insects left his side a girl went passed the trunk of the tree. He watched as the girl seemed to be running blindly into the forest.

"Go," he called to the creature standing behind him. It nodded, signaling its understanding. With a leap the creature left to fulfill its duty.

Kohaku returned his attention to the spot where the girl had been. There was something about that girl's face. Something he remembered, yet could not recall completely. Refusing to reflect on it anymore, he returned to the palace where his master was waiting.

"Kirara! Shippo!" Sango began running through the forest to find them. Each step took her farther from the camp, her friends, her safety. She knew she had to find them, no matter what was to happen to her.

"Mew." Sango halted at the sound of a familiar cry. She squinted her eyes in the direction of the sound. A silhouette of a young cat demon was seen through the large, splintering trees.

"Kirara, come here," Sango shouted while approaching the figure. She only traveled a few feet before the silhouette dashed away deeper into the words.

"Kirara wait!" Her heart pounded as the words escaped her lips. Something had spooked her best friend. Sprinting, the young demon slayer followed her faithful pet.

_Why didn't she transform? Why did she run from me? _These thoughts lightly passed her mind, as if some nagging great aunt that one only sees at the holidays. It was not her first concern, but felt as if there was some importance behind the questions. She had to make sure Kirara, and Shippo, were alright. That was her first concern. The cat demon began to fade farther into the woods as she contemplated those thoughts in her mind. A foot trail of four tiny paws was left in the dust of Kirara's path.

"Kirara," Sango cried, hoping to calm down her friend before coming to an unusual tree. Feet skidding, she slid to a stop, coming across a fairly open meadow which surrounded the tree. She saw ferns, black ones with wide branches, growing thick among the faded tall grass.

The demon slayer continued to search around the ferns and shrubs surrounding the ominous tree. Her movements hastened as panic grew inside her.

"Mew." Sango turned towards the soft cry, fearing for the worst. She found her friend lying motionless next to the trunk of the tree. Sango became so distraught that she failed to see Shippo sitting silently near the base of the tree in the same stationary state.

"Kirara," She knelt to the cat demon, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Stroking her head gently, Sango soothed her beaten friend.

"What happened Kirara? Who did this to you?" Her voice shook out of fear. Her hands stroked the young cat as the sun hid behind a cloud.

"Come on, we need to get you back to the camp." Sango began to stand with her friend cradled in her arms. Suddenly, pain shot through her body. She felt arms wrap around her body as she dropped her friend. Black armor surrounded the arms of her rescuer, the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

* * *

"Where is that thing?" Kagura said annoyingly to the sky. She continued to tap her fan in her hand. The young boy, unfeeling to pain or emotion sat atop a boulder, waiting for the next command. 

"It will be here soon," Kohaku stated while the whispers of the Saimyosho disappeared from his ears. Kagura scowled at the thought of being left out of the plans. She was Naraku's first attempt, first success, first slave. Yet he chooses to trust this dead boy more than her.

Rustling from dying leaves was heard in the background. Kagura and Kohaku turned their heads towards the sound. The image of Sango emerged from the trees before bowing in mockery.

"The task has been complete." The shape shifter responded proudly, knowing it would annoy its older sister.

"Did you place her at the base of the tree?" Kagura said impatiently.

"Of course, I am supposed to obey Naraku's commands. Right?" The cheerfulness of her voice disgusted the wind witch.

"You enjoy following his orders?" Kagura asked sarcastically.

The creature leaned in low. It neared Kagura's ear, hoping only for her to hear.

"I am only obeying to avoid death," the creature spat quietly to the dog of Naraku, "Is that not what you are doing?"

Kagura sneered at the comment, backing away from the source. It was the truth, but she did not want Naraku to know. She stared at the Saimyosho, hoping they had not heard. The creature smiled in delight, knowing it had reached a sensitive spot in at least one of the minions.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," the shape shifter began, "Naraku is not great because of his power, although he might one day. No, it is because of how he can control people and demons." The creature smirked, knowing that what it said was true, "He has found a way to control each one of us with fear. Kagura," the creature spoke as its head cocked towards the wind witch, "You long for freedom, but your fear of death permits you to do nothing to free yourself. Naraku literally has you in the palm of his hand.

"And you," the creature's glare shifted to the taciturn boy, "You do not wish to regain those painful memories about your past, so you obey Naraku to prevent their return."

A glimmer of guilt seemed to come from the boy's eye, showing that, although he was quiet, he still knew the truth. The guilt faded, however, as soon as it appeared.

"And how are you under Naraku's control?" Kagura questioned her younger sibling. The figure of Sango smiled lightly.

"I do not want to be placed back in his body," the shape shifter replied, "If I were to defy Naraku, I would be placed back in a state of motionless flesh, inside Naraku, and I would know it for my mind would be active." The creature shuddered at the thought of once again having its mind surrounded by the flesh of the demon, with no escape.

"You are afraid of death then?" Kagura smirked, knowing its fault. The thought made her feel more secure about herself.

"No."

Kagura's eyes blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"I am not afraid of death. I fear to become one with him again. If that were to happen, I would not die until he died."

_An immortal being?_ The thought shocked Kagura, though her expression was covered by her fan. She stared at the copycat, who was wearing the image of Sango, pondering about was it said. _Staying with Naraku for eternity, a fate worse than death_.

The creature looked at the boy, who seemed to refuse to participate in the conversation. A feeling of sadness overcame it, almost allowing a tear to drop. It stopped the droplet was it spoke.

"I feel that you will try to break free one day Kohaku, once you are ready to accept your memories and fate," The creature hypothesized, steering its glare away from the silent puppet, "there has already been so many times that you have been close to remembering.

"Kagura," the creature said, changing to a teasing tone, "I know that you have tried several times to free from Naraku." Kagura gasped slightly at the news. Never had the two shared a conversation on what Kagura has done in the past.

"How do you know that?"

The creature smiled devilishly.

"Surprised? I thought you knew that whosever hair I collect into my body that I get their memories too." The creature laughed aloud, making its joy obvious to the world. Kagura clenched her teeth. Anything this creature knew could be a death sentence to her in Naraku was ever made known.

"Don't worry Kagura," it hissed, regaining its composure, "I will not tell Naraku a thing, as long as you follow _my_ commands." Silence followed. "I will take that as an agreement." The creature smiled and stared to the sky. Night was falling and the monk should be getting worried.

"It is time for the next phase, I believe. Hide into the woods until I need you."

Obeying with reluctance, Kagura left in her white feather. Kohaku, emotionally unmoved, fled with the Saimyosho.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 14: Phase Five- The Monk**

The camp was becoming more and more empty, having three of its members disappear into the forest. Kagome, hugging her knees, continued to worry about the young fox demon by the blazing fire. InuYasha, wishing to stay by Kagome, stood guard in the canopy a dying birch tree. Miroku kept his mind on Sango, who entered the woods blindly without her trusty Hiratsu. He stared at the weapon, hoping she was alright.

"It's been too long. I'm going after Sango, she might need help."

"Just be careful Miroku. We don't want to loose you too." Kagome expressed her worry as controlled as she could without worrying anyone left at the camp. Sango had been gone for twenty minutes, way too long to find Shippo and especially Kirara.

"Don't worry," Miroku comforted the girl, "I'll have my wind tunnel and sutra to protect me. Besides," he added while grabbing the huge boomerang, "I will have Sango's Hiratsu." He stumbled in response to the weight of the weapon.

"I still don't know how she carries this thing. It's so heavy."

"You're just weak," InuYasha commented, staring at the blazing fire.

"InuYasha, be nice," Kagome scolded the dog demon, finger shaking and all. She turned to see the monk fade into the shadowed forest, her brow furrowed with worry.

Miroku walked for what seemed like an hour, searching for his comrades. The fact that night was falling soon and the trees blocked most of the sunlight made the task much more difficult. The darken setting reminded him of his conversations with his sister, his only living, or was living, relative.

"Midori," he breathed as ceased his search. The images of her death, being absorbed into Naraku's patchwork body, made his heart cringe. His teeth, and fists, clenched at the memory. He opened his right hand, staring at the rosary-protected hole, the curse that fell upon him and not his sister.

"I promise Midori, I promise to avenge you, you and our family. I will kill Naraku. Make him pay for the pain he caused us. I'm just sorry that I couldn't do it sooner."

His fist closed again, affirming his renewed promise. He looked to the sky, seeing the first stars that outshone the sun. He smiled, remembering the times of childhood.

"Kirara. Come back, Kirara!"

Miroku, interpreted by his original train of thought, perked his head to the direction of the voice. With his eyes squinted, he saw a female figure running through the woods.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted to the shadowed woman. She stopped upon hearing his voice. She watched him run to her, holding his staff in one hand and her Hiratsu in the other.

He came towards her, hoping she was alright.

"Miroku," Sango said, panting from exhaustion. He handed her Hiratsu to her while grasping his staff.

"You forgot your weapon. I thought I should bring it to you," the monk stated while glancing over her. There seemed to be no cuts or scrapes on her body, allowing him to release a sigh of relief.

"Miroku, I need your help. Something spooked Kirara. I can't catch her!" Sango quickly twisted her head, as if noticing something in the air. She quickly regained her composure and sprinted away from Miroku.

"Kirara!" She screamed as she disappeared from Miroku's sight.

Miroku followed the racing demon slayer, weaving through trees and underbrush. She continued to gather speed, faded from his line of sight. As she disappeared into the darkness, Miroku's brow quivered. Something did not feel right.

"Sango!" The echo in his worried voice made birds flee from the dead trees. Twigs snapped under his feet, causing him to slow his pace. He scanned the area. Nothing but dead trees laid the ground. The sight forced his brow to furrow. Something had killed these trees.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted into the decaying forest. His heart, filled to the brim with worry, caused him to sprint. He needed to find her, needed her in his arms. The wooden sandals that covered his feet pounded louder against the ground, until it stopped.

Miroku, breathing hard, came to a tree that was engulfing the surrounding trees and broken bushes. The tree, which had red foliage and dark wood, stood twenty feet tall. This, he figured, was the cause of the dying forest. He became focused once again, thinking about his love. His eyes fell onto the base of the tree, giving him a horrid sight. Sango was lying unconscious against the back of the red tree, with Kirara and Shippo curled up next to her. Roots covered her body, pinning her still body to the ground, while her cherished weapon lay by her feet.

"Sango!" Miroku began to step towards his fallen love when someone grabbed his arms. Unable to move his arms, he twisted his head. Gasping air was all that came from Miroku. Sango's lovely eyes were staring at his shocked expression.

"Here for your love?" Sango asked with a whisper, gripping tighter on his arms. Miroku stood frozen. _How can there be two Sangos? _She smiled at him, thrilled to know that he was scared.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining her." The woman shoved the monk into the tree. Miroku fell atop Sango, who was breathing slow and soft, before rolling down next to her. He scrambled to stand but found it futile. As soon as his body touched the trunk of the tree, roots emerged from the earth and began to wrap the monk to the tree. He felt his movement become more and more restricted as the roots wound tighter around his body. Knowing of his lack of movement, he looked at his capturer wearing the figure of his love.

"Who are you?" Miroku stared at the deceitful creature. She could hear the anger in his voice, disgusted that someone could be using his love's image against him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the woman hissed as her appearance changed before his eyes. His eyes widened as her long black hair became short and her clothes changed from a simple pink and green kimono to long blue and purple priestly robes. The creature that was once Sango bent down to grab Miroku's staff. With the transformation complete, the former Sango had become Miroku.

"Who are you?" He repeated the question, now out of fear and confusion.

The new Miroku smiled as Kagura appeared behind him. Her arms were crossed and her mouth left in a state of boredom. With red eyes viewing the situation, she spoke out in shear annoyance.

"Are you going to do the next phase now?"

The fake monk shifted his eyes to the wind spawn of Naraku. The dark blue pearls squinted at the older sibling. Silence formed between the two offspring as tensions grew rapidly.

"You know that I cannot begin until after you do." The evil tone of his own voice made Miroku cringe. He saw Kagura quietly grit her teeth before leaving on her white feather. The two monks watched the demon disappear into the night sky. Satisfied by Kagura's absence, the fake monk began to desert the bounded Miroku.

"You're working for Naraku, aren't you," The constrained Miroku stated while gritting his teeth due to pain. The false monk stood silent as he thought of how to answer the comment. Miroku waited with shortened breath, ready for anything.

"I have no choice," the shape shifter replied, "Naraku has control of me. My fate lies with him." Miroku forgot about the pain as he focused on the voice of his doppelganger. It was sad, quiet, as if all hope was gone; the tone of someone who no longer wishes to live but fears death. For some reason, he felt sympathy for this new threat.

Realizing the growing sentiment between captive and prison guard, the Naraku incarnation regain his normal composure and said with a gleam in his eye, "Now to get some more victims." With a sly smile the copy of the monk left in the direction of the group's camp.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 15: Phase Six- The Girl with Strange Clothes**

The lonely couple sat quietly near the blazing fire, each concentrating on the surrounding territory. The half demon watched with attentive eyes, keeping danger from approaching his girl. The teenage girl kept her eyes in the woods, hoping to see her comrades emerge safely from the forest.

"I'm worried about the others. We should go look for them." Kagome's worry-shaken voice echoed in InuYasha's perked ears. He had been listening to the rustling wind. Something was coming and it wasn't the others. Unsheathing his sword, InuYasha positioned himself for an approaching battle. Out of nowhere a woman wearing red and white appeared before the two, carrying a fan in her right hand.

"Kagura!" InuYasha hissed between his fangs, hands wrapped around his prized Tetsusaiga. The wind demon smiled as her hand was raised to her shoulder. With her red eyes, she seemed to pierce the young miko's soul.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Tunnels of wind raced towards InuYasha. Thinking quickly, he leapt out of the line of fire, grabbing Kagome in the process. They descended to the ground, just long enough to jump again.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted at the floating couple, shooting crescent shaped blades at them. With no ground to push off, InuYasha twisted his body. He whined as a crescent lashed his shoulder. As the two reached the ground, InuYasha released Kagome and lifted his sword.

"Kagome, get out of here," InuYasha commanded sharply, eyes transfixed on the witch who returned the glare with a slight grin. Kagome's protection was all he cared about at the moment. He held his position as he waited for Kagome to move.

"But InuYasha…" Kagome's worried voice shook as he stepped forward. Even without his acknowledgement, she knew he was injured. She wanted to be near him, despite his command.

"InuYasha, you've gotten slow with that human girl around your neck." Kagura laughed at the approaching demon. His wound would be to her advantage. InuYasha's anger grew at the chuckling sound, masking the pain he felt. His eyes may have been on Kagura, but his nose was on Kagome. He knew she needed to be safe before he engaged in any real fighting. Annoyed by Kagura yet fearful for Kagome, he awaited for the right moment to charge.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" Miroku shouted, running frantically towards them. InuYasha shifted his eyes to the monk, noticing he was alone. He felt Kagome leave his side. With keen eyes he supervised her as she headed to Miroku's position, without dropping his sword.

Miroku met up with the girl, breathing heavily as if he had been running long and far. He looked at Kagome with fear.

"Kagome, I need your help. Sango is injured. I need you to bring your medical supplies and follow me to her." His eyes pleaded to the young girl. Kagome, at the sight of his dark blue pearls, now feared for Sango's safety.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked worriedly, gathering her backpack in a hurry. She was not sure what had happened to her friend, but because of the monk's voice, she felt that time was not on their side.

"I will take you to her." He twisted his head back towards the forest.

"Look out!" InuYasha said, running to them. Using his sword he barricaded the two from Kagura's attack. InuYasha lifted his head towards Kagura, whose fan had returned to its raised position. She would attack again, and his wound was taking its toll. He knew it was time to take the offensive.

"Miroku, take Kagome to safety."

Miroku nodded, understanding InuYasha's quiet yet pleading voice. Kagome stared at InuYasha, hoping he would be alright. Her thoughts became focused on the injured Sango. _InuYasha will be fine_, she thought, _Right now, Sango needs me_. Signaling she was ready, Miroku led her into the blackened woods.

InuYasha watched the two disappear. Something did not feel right; his intuition compelled him to stay with Kagome. Even with the thought of Miroku being with her, he was not assured. Yet Kagura's unmistakable scent that gathered in his nose returned him to the current battle. His eyes fixed back on the wind witch, who had also watched the twosome leave the area.

"I'll have to get them later. But for now, I'll kill you." Wind blades were sent through the air. InuYasha slammed Tetsusaiga into the ground, guarding himself from the assault. The larger than normal throwing knives collided with his fang, making it sing with pain. The sound of Tetsusaiga's crying pierced his dog-like ears.

"Are all you going to do is hide behind a weak sword, like that woman hid behind you!"

"Shut up!" InuYasha lifted the sword above his head in dignity. His eyes were now engulfed with anger.

"Wind Scar!"

* * *

The two friends continued their trek into the woods. Rocks and trees blocked their path, deterring them from their goal. Kagome feared the worst. Miroku could not carry Sango to her. She must have been injured badly. Her eyes shifted lightly, focusing her eyes on he monk before her. She thought back to when he arrived. _He was not calm, but neither was he panicking, except for his eyes_, she thought. She knew that if Miroku was fearful of Sango's current state, he would be more concerned. Although his eyes showed fear, not care. His voice also lacked the necessary inflection. Worry began to grow inside her, not for Sango, but for Miroku. 

The trees began to thin out as the two continued on their path. The ground beneath them began to harden the farther they went. Kagome's feet were sore from the rocky terrain. She hoped that Sango and Shippo were close. Breathing heavily, Kagome saw Miroku slow then stop in front of her. She ceased as a cliff appeared before the couple.

"Sango and Shippo are beyond this cliff," Miroku assured Kagome, "we just have to get across."

She watched Miroku back away from the edge. His powerful legs sprinted towards the lip of the cliff. In a smooth, swift motion, Miroku cleared the cliff. She looked down, judging the fall. Ten feet, she shivered. Eyes back on the monk, she nodded her head in determination. Sango needed her, no matter the obstacle. Retreating several feet, she positioned herself to jump.

Miroku gazed at her serious face. She really cared for her friends. Changing his focus, his eyes fell on where they had been. The monk could no longer see the battle. He looked back at the girl.

"Hurry up Kagome," Miroku yelled across the split plateau, "The others need our help."

His voice built her confidence. With newfound courage, she started to sprint, gathering as much speed as she could. At the last moment she leapt in the air. For a moment she soared awkwardly in the air, hoping to reach the ground. Her foot tapped the side of the cliff before she began to tilt backwards. A small scream was heard as the girl started to descend towards the ground below. Her journey ended abruptly as Miroku grabbed a fleeting hand.

"Hold on" Miroku strained to say as he held to her hand. Dropping his staff, he reached around to take her arm. Kagome's eyes said fear, but trust helped to keep her calm.

"Come on Kagome," Miroku stated, afraid to lose his grip, "help me." Kagome, using her legs, pushed off the side of the cliff. The two tumble backwards, rolling a few times before stopping.

Miroku and Kagome paused while the dizziness subsided. Each one stared at the sky as it slowly began to cease its swirling. Remembering her task, Kagome sat up quickly.

We need to get going Miroku," she said with determination and worry. She watched as the monk lifted himself onto his feet.

"Let's go," he said extending his right hand. The girl nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up a bit forcefully, causing her to flinch. She glanced at her hand, where it was in contact with his.

"Miroku," Kagome said quietly, releasing her grip.

"Yes?" He responded, smiling at the girl.

"Where's your rosary?"

The monk stared at his palm. No rosary covered his cursed hand. No protection from the curse. He looked at Kagome, whose eyes were confused and afraid. His smile never wavered.

"Come on Kagome…"

"Who are you?" Kagome stuttered in fear.

"Can't you see it's me?" Miroku open his arms, ready to grab the questioning girl.

"Stay away," Kagome shouted as purple light surrounded her hands, forcing the monk to fall backwards. Dust flew wildly around him as he fell, blurring his vision and filling his lungs. Burns from the holy light were scorched into his skin. Rubbing his eyes, he frantically tried to remove the dirt, while it coated his throat. As the dust ebbed away, the ground became visible. The scorch marks slowly healed, giving him strength. He coughed slightly, cleaning his lungs from dust. Breathing heavily, the monk got to his knees. Lifting his head he scanned the area hastily. The girl had vanished.

"Time for plan B," the monk whispered as he shot after the young miko.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 16: Phase Seven- The Half-Demon**

The battle between demons continued to rage. Kagura, with sweeping motions, shot onslaught after onslaught of blades. Being injured, InuYasha was left only with the option to dodge. Using the Tetsusaiga to leverage, the dog demon got to his feet. He looked up, hearing the whizzing of wind blades. Gripping the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha stood with his legs apart, sword in both hands. The two blades were about to clash.

Kagura smiled at the upcoming sight, InuYasha cut in two. Now upon her feather, she raised her fan above her head, as in victory. Wanting a closer look, she commanded her feather to float down, down towards InuYasha's demise. After so many failures, this time, InuYasha would perish. Today, Naraku would praise her triumph.

InuYasha saw her widening smile, which fueled his anger and determination. He needed to defeat Kagura. The nagging feeling of Kagome being in danger never went away from his stomach. He wanted, needed to see Kagome. Somehow, he needed to end the battle. The crescent blades raced towards his position. _I've got one chance._ He clenched Tetsusaiga within his hands. The soaring blades inched closer every second. He breathed slowly, knowing what he was going to do. With the blades only a few feet away, InuYasha unleashed his attack.

"Backlash Wave!"

The sound of his voice caused Kagura's smile to fade. The attack struck her flying blades, sending them back to her. Her own crescent blades now hurled towards her. Out of fear, she covered her face, lifting her feather as a shield. The blades ripped through the makeshift shield. Without the feather to support her weight, Kagura landed face-first on the ground. Pieces of her feather fell like snow as she painfully rose from her landing.

In light of his small victory, InuYasha smiled with pride. Her injury should slow her, making her easier to defeat. His smile only provoked the wind witch more. She hastily raised her fan with fire in her eyes.

"Dance of the Dragon." Swirling vortexes hurled towards the half-demon. Bracing himself, InuYasha lifted Tetsusaiga which took the brunt of the attack. His clothes began to tear at the force of the attack. Lifting his head, he saw Kagura's eyes glared with determination. Now, she would do anything to win. The fear of losing this battle became present in his mind for the first time. Something had to be done, and soon.

Out of nowhere Saimyosho appeared. The wind sorceress halted as they whispered in her ear. Keeping Tetsusaiga raised, InuYasha viewed the conversation. Kagura's face became disgusted as the wasps hovered near her ear. As they disappeared into the clouds, a small scowl spread across her face. She looked at him, infuriated at the circumstances.

"I have other matters to attend to InuYasha. Until next time." Removing another feather from her hair, Kagura ascended into the sky. InuYasha, tattered and torn, stared into open sky.

"Dammit" InuYasha placed his sword back into its sheath. He huffed, inhaling the air out of frustration and anger.

His thoughts snapped back to the incident during the fight. With Kagura gone, he could return to Kagome's side. He slowly turned to the woods, hoping to regain his strength. He sniffed the air, hoping to find her scent. A cool breeze brushed passed him, carrying the sweet aroma of the girl. He inhaled deeply, only to stop short. Another scent surrounded hers, on that resembled Naraku. Suddenly the sinking feeling in his stomach grew exponentially, the feeling that something was not right.

* * *

The young girl ran further into the woods, heading back to InuYasha. Ferns and shrubs brushed against her legs. Her feet trampled over rocks and roots as she tracked through the forest. She kept her thoughts on InuYasha, hoping to find him. 

"Kagome." The sound of InuYasha's voice seemed to shake the leaves of the trees. Kagome turned towards the voice. The half demon launched from the trees, landing squarely to the girl.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, breathing a sigh of relief. She knew he was going to be alright.

"Kagome, I was worried about you." Without warning the demon wrapped his naked arms around the girl. Sweat covered his bare arms, dampening her. She felt his pulse, calm yet forceful against her chest. She let her eyelids slide down, soaking in the embrace. The desire for this moment to last forever surged in her body. She opened her eyes, so she could look into his shining golden eyes. Something, though, caught her eye.

"Where are your beads InuYasha?" Kagome asked, focusing her brown eyes on his neck. The half-demon looked at his chest. The prayer beads she uses to subdue him were gone.

"And where is your robe?" The dog demon gripped Kagome harder. She winced lightly before lifting her head, unsure of what would happen. Kagome's heart stopped as he kissed her. Surprised, she held her breath. The moment seemed like forever to the girl. His ears, twitching, caught the sound of someone approaching them. Removing his lips, he shifted his eyes towards the trees.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered softly. She followed his gaze. Rustling grew louder as the couple stood in silence. The young girl grasped his arms tighter, anticipated the fake Miroku to emerge. Instead, a red blur fell came from the trees and descended to the ground, ten feet away from the couple. The dog demon imposter gritted his teeth as the true InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome, get out of here!" InuYasha ordered, holding his blade in the air, never leaving his eyes from his imposer. Kagome, submitting to his command, began to turn away. Without warning, the fake InuYasha encircled his arms around the young girl, constricting her movement.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, gritting his teeth. His legs began to move, closing in on the imposter and his woman. As the dog demon approached him, he noticed that the claws of the feign InuYasha touched Kagome's neck, brazing her skin. He stopped, smelling Kagome's blood in the air.

"You have the right idea," the shape shifter laughed, its pupils now focused on Kagome. She shivered from the look in its eyes. The creature smiled at the drips of blood that slid down her neck.

"Leave her out of this," InuYasha said, lowering his blade. He knew this was not a time to be hard-headed.

"But isn't more interesting this way?" The creature stared at InuYasha, waiting for a response. All the shape shifter got was an angry expression from the dog demon, teeth clenched and eyebrows filled with worry.

Kagome feared about what would happen. _Should I escape or wait for InuYasha_. She recalled her encounter with the fake Miroku. This had to be the same creature, one that could take on the shape of another. She looked at InuYasha. As long as she was in harm's way, InuYasha was powerless to save her. Without pondering on the matter any longer, she reacted.

"Let me go!" Purple light gathered in her hands. Placing them on the creature, she repelled from his grasp, hurdling her and him backwards. InuYasha, sticking the sword in the ground, opened his arms to catch her. The creature flipped in midair, landing gently on the ground.

"Didn't think you could do that twice in one day," It said, wiping blood from its mouth with the back of its hand.

"Don't you ever threaten Kagome's life again," InuYasha shouted, bearing his fangs, teeth and sword, at his doppelganger. Kagome, who had run to a tree for safety, watched the standoff. She feared for InuYasha's life. Something about this new enemy did not seem right, something deadly.

"Can't we play a little longer?" The imposer asked, licking his lips. The sound of his own voice disgusted InuYasha.

"Just shut up and let me kill you!" InuYasha began running to his adversary, Tetsusaiga raised high above his head. The creature smiled, knowing how it was going to end.

With a push of the ground the creature leapt gracefully out of harm's way, leaving InuYasha even more steamed. Streaks of yellow scorched the ground below, leaving a mark which could not be removed.

The shape shifter, noticing the opening, prepped its claws. The elongated, pointy fingernails reached for the half-demon. InuYasha stepped back, leaving little room for the creature to attack. It lunged again, but this time, InuYasha was ready.

InuYasha ran his blade through the stomach of his double. The shape shifter cringed upon impact. Time seemed to freeze as the two stood motionless. Satisfied with his attack, InuYasha's face was plastered with a grin, feeling confident of his victory.

"Feel like playing now?" InuYasha's eyes shifted to his victim, expecting to see a face in horror. Reverting his smile, he saw a calm face staring back at him.

"Did you really expect to kill me?"

Suddenly a wave of agonizing pain hit InuYasha. He collapsed slightly upon himself, tucking his stomach down with his ribs.

"Does it hurt?" The creature smiled, chuckling a little.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said, responding to both the unknown injury and his opponent.

"Surprised?" The twin asked gleefully, "You see, whosever form I take will receive the same damage that I endure." Its face inched closer to InuYasha. "Let's make you suffer at little more, shall we?"

The imposter grabbed InuYasha's hands which clenched Tetsusaiga. In a swift motion, the fake dog demon ripped the blade from his abdomen and threw the dog-demon over his head. A streak of red flew through the crisp air was accompanied by a scream of a girl. Kagome's voice shattered InuYasha's concentration, causing him to land on his head. Disoriented, he rose onto his hands and knees. Before he could stand, a shove placed his back against the floor. The half demon tried again to leave the ground, but found _his_ sword by his throat.

"I must thank you for the sword." Chuckling, the creature looked over its shoulder.

"And for your girlfriend too," she added, watching Kagura take the girl with her. Kagome, unconscious, was lying peacefully next to the wind witch.

"Give Kagome back!" InuYasha shouted towards the sky. He gritted his teeth as his sight fell upon his twin.

"You had better let me go!"

The sword inched closer to the half-demon's neck, piercing the skin. A trickle of blood dripped from the sword as the creature's face reached InuYasha's keen nose.

"You are insensitive," the clone whispered, "If you weren't, your friends would still be alive."

"What? What about my friends? What did you do?"

Silence. InuYasha's temper grew.

"Damn you!"

A smile crossed the creature's face, satisfied by his anger. The creature removed the sword from InuYasha's neck, never leaving his eyes.

"Come find me if you want your sword back," InuYasha's copy began, "or go save your girlfriend. Your choice."

With that the shape shifter vanished into the woods as Kagura ascended to the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 17: A Mind's Reflection**

"Why do I need to watch the girl?" Kagura asked aloud, annoyed at her new babysitting job.

"Naraku expects you to kill InuYasha when he comes for her," The dead boy responded nonchalant. He seemed to stare into space as the wind witch scowled.

"I will be easy I suppose, without his sword." She smiled at the thought. InuYasha without a weapon to protect him. The smile ebbed away as the image of her new sibling appeared in her mind. The only reason the half demon did not have his sword was because of that creature.

_I will get that nameless bastard, for the humiliation it caused me_. She remembered back to the first day they met, when Naraku pinned her down to have the creature take a hair. She became a lowly dog in that moment, one who was being punished for disobeying its master. _It does not deserve to live_.

_"I know that you have tried several times to free from Naraku."_ That comment played in Kagura's mind, making her shiver. With one word the creature could send Kagura to her death. She recalled how Naraku smiled at his new creation; full of pride for this "perfect tool" he created to destroy InuYasha. With such faith between the two, there was no way she could deny the shape shifter, for it would mean death. She hid her frustration behind her fan. She knew she was trapped.

The two sat silently, watching the girl breathe slowly. The walls were dark, making the shadows fade into them. The Saimyosho hummed above their heads.

"He has arrived."

Kagura snapped her fan loudly.

"It is about time."

* * *

After running through the woods for what seemed like an hour, the shape shifter halted. It breathed heavily, hoping no one would hear the deep breaths. No sounds were heard around the shape shifter. It smiled at the thought of its victory while regaining its breath. It looked happily upon the sword, praising its deed. 

The shape shifter examined the blade within its grasp. The fang seemed to glow in the moonlight, giving it a heavenly feel. It checked the surface of the sword, scanning the metal carefully. No nicks, no dull edges appeared on the sword, just cold, clean steel. It clenched the hilt tighter.

Raising the sword high, the shape shifter swung it downward, striking the ground. There was a nice humming to it, as if it were trying to sing. It repeated the motion, listening to the hum more closely. Tense with slight frustration, a snicker of disappointment appeared on the shape shifter's lips. The sword was not trying to sing; it was crying.

Denying the cries of the sword, the shape shifter lifted the sword again, gripping the hilt of Tetsusaiga. In a majestic pose, it thought of Naraku, its master. Anger grew, building its strength. In InuYasha's voice, the creature yelled to the sky.

"Wind Scar!"

The sword clashed to the ground as the shape shifter swung the fang blade. Nothing. The blade continued to hum sadly. It knew that this thing was not its master, its true wielder, and no amount of swing was going to change that. The shape shifter gritted its teeth.

"Why didn't you work?" It yelled at the sword for disobeying. Out of frustration, the shape shifter duplicated the motion, yelling into the sky. Again, nothing happened. Lifting the sword, it examined it again, seeing if any damage was taken. None; the sword was still in top condition. Sighing, the creature lowered the sword.

"I could still use this to kill him," it said allowed, conjuring its own plan, its own desires, "even if I can't use the Wind Scar." The creature stared back at the castle, where its master, its enemy, resided. Loathe could no begin to describe the emotion that boiled inside the creature.

"You never should have let me out," the shape shifter announced to the far away hideout, hoping and fearing that Naraku would hear, "I have a body, a will and now a sword to take you down."

Rustling interrupted its thought. Turning towards the noise, buzzing reached its ears. The shifter stepped back, preparing for a demon to fight. The new sword in its possession, the creature gain confidence. No matter what came from the woods, it was ready to destroy it. That confidence ebbed away to fear grew as Saimyosho appeared from the dense forest. The shape shifter, now fearful of what the demon wasps would tell Naraku, became terrified as her master emerged behind the insects. The words it just spoke played back in its head, knowing that they would be its last.

"This is where you are hiding Midori?" Naraku asked without emotion.

"Yes Naraku." The shape shifter bowed slightly, even though it felt like spitting at him.

"Tell me, when will you follow me orders properly?"

"What?" Midori whispered under her breath, yet loud enough for her master to hear.

Tentacles shot from Naraku's body, striking the shape shifter's neck.The InuYasha disguise faded into a teenage girl with auburn hair and jade green eyes upon impact. The force of the extremities hitting her caused her to drop Tetsusaiga, reverting it back to its rusty form. Her hands now free, reached for the tentacles in hopes of removing them. Midori gasped for air as the tentacles dragged her closer to her master.

Naraku smiled as the frightened girl neared him. He always loved placing fear in others. This creation gave him even more joy. He pulled her until only a foot distanced between the two, just close enough to see the fear in her eyes.

"You were supposed to kill InuYasha's friends" His voice hissed in her ears. He only heard gagging in response.

"This is your first and last warning my dear. Do not disappoint me again."

Midori felt the tentacle retract as he dislodged them from her throat. She landed with a thump on the ground. Holding her healing neck and gasping for air, she watched her master leave, the scum that would take away her life at any sign of betrayal. She stood, now fully healed. Naraku knew about her attempt, or at least had a notion, of betrayal. The thought of him knowing all along enraged the girl. She could never take him down, not like this, yet it was all she wanted to do. She turned her head, where the rusty blade caught her eye.

Anger raged inside her as she reached for the fallen sword. Blade now in hand, she imagined the blood of Naraku staining the majestic blade. Killing was not an easy thing to execute, but her hatred for Naraku ran deep, nullifying any sorrow which she would have felt. She stared hard at the now shining blade, relishing the thought of Naraku's death. Suddenly, an image of Naraku's smirking face appeared on the Tetsusaiga. Surprised by the vision, the shape shifter dropped the sword, letting it crashed loudly on the ground. The heirloom transformed, returning to a rusty piece of metal with old bandages wrapped around the handle.

Midori looked back to where her master left. The chuckling of Naraku began to plague her mind. She recalled how she became part of Naraku, the day she died. The chuckling that she would hear if she ever defied her creator. She thought about how she would die, slowly, if she ever committed mutiny.

"It would only be suicide," Midori said, thinking about her recent confrontation with Naraku, "even with this sword." Knowing of the outcome of any battle between servant and master, the shape shifter sat down, trying to forget the truth. Instead, she thought about the people she encountered, the other minions that Naraku had created. She thought about how they have helped Naraku in his plans. A smile spread across her

Returning into form of InuYasha, the shape shifter took hold of the old sword and headed into the woods, following the scent of the red tree.

From the shadows a young boy emerged, accompanied by demon wasps. He watched as the transformed Midori fled into the dark forest.

"Go after her. Make sure she does would she is told." The boy obeyed the voice and followed the girl, leaving the chuckling man behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 18: True Intent**

Miroku struggled, but felt himself getting weaker, and itchier. He stared at Sango, checking to see if she hurt. The blue eyes on his face scanned gently over her constricted body. Upon reaching her face, he cursed himself. He never should have let her go alone. Her expression read pain. She probably fought with the shape shifter, he thought, probably while it imitated him. Miroku's heart sank at the latter. Although it was not him, it was his appearance that hurt her, making him feel guilty. His eyes shifted to the ground, feeling unworthy of her presence.

Miroku forced himself to look at his love again, despite how he felt. His eyes filled with sorrow. Something wet struck his cheek, interpreting his concentration. He looked up and saw the leaves dripping a red liquid, no, a thin paste. His eyes widened upon the realization.

"Sango! Wake up!" Miroku shouted, fearing for her life. He wasn't sure how long she had been connected to the tree. The longer they stayed bound to this tree, the longer their blood was being taking from their bodies.

"Sango! Please wake up! We need to escape."

Only silence answered the monk. Fear grew inside his soul as scenarios ran through his mind. Tears dropped onto the clinging roots that blanketed his body. He could not let her die, not here, not now. His body, though, had different plans. Blood had been leaving his body since the shape shifter left him to die, draining him of strength. His eyes closed as he faced his only true love. _I'm sorry._

A sudden wind swept passed the fearful monk. Feeling the breeze, Miroku open his eyes to find his demon companion standing above his trapped body.

"InuYasha," Miroku weakly groaned, lifting his head to see his rescuer.

Using Tetsusaiga, InuYasha sliced the tree, causing blood to spew. The roots hat once confined the prisoners shriveled into twigs.

"Get up," InuYasha stated, "They took Kagome. We need to save her."

Miroku was slightly suspicious of his tone, but his worry for Sango overcame those thoughts. He rose quickly and rushed to the demon slayer, cradling her in his arms.

"Sango," Miroku whispered softly while stroking her rose colored cheek. He was hoping, wishing for her safety, her well being. _If she were to die_, he thought, _what would I have to live for? _

"She's fine." Miroku shifted his eyes to his rescuer, wondering about how InuYasha got the knowledge to diagnose a person's condition.

"I don't have time for you to sit around and worry about your girlfriend. We need to save Kagome."

"What?"

"Are you coming or not?" The half-demon began to grow impatient with the hesitant monk.

"I won't leave Sango, not until she awakes," Miroku replied while watching over his unconscious beauty.

"Fine," the half-breed turned away, getting ready to go to the castle to face Naraku. One step and his plan was foiled as a strange-looking couple emerged from the canopies of nearby trees.

"Sango, Shippo!" Kagome shouted from InuYasha's back as he landed on the ground. She rushed to aid her friends, but seeing the figure of InuYasha cut her short. She stepped back, fearing for her life. She knew that this was the imposter, the shape shifter.

The doppelganger of InuYasha just stared at the girl, waiting to see what she would do next. Kagome scurried back to InuYasha, who had prepped himself for battle. His claws pointed towards his clone, ready to draw blood.

"Here," the imposter said, tossing the fang blade to its rightful owner, "I no longer wish to have it."

InuYasha, now upset by the villain's surrender, eyed his now rusty sword that lay on the ground.

"I thought I could use that sword to kill Naraku, but I do not have the capability to wield it effectively."

Wind swirled around the crestfallen shape shifter, blowing through its long locks. Upon leaving its silver hair, the wind tickled InuYasha's nose, causing it to itch. The dog demon eased his defense position, standing erect while the creature lifted its head to the sky. The creature sighed, knowing that there was nothing else it could do, for now. The Naraku incarnation turned from the group.

"Leaving without saying goodbye again Midori," InuYasha commented, causing the imposter to stumble a bit. Its head turned to look at the half demon. InuYasha continued his glare at his double, retracting his claws.

"And what would give you that notion?" The image of InuYasha responded, hoping the accuser would have no evidence to back his claim

"No incarnation of Naraku would give back my sword."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Naraku would kill for this sword, and would give praise to any who would bring it to him."

"Then you don't know him, or his minions, very well. Naraku would destroy any who he feels are traitorous or threatening to him and his power. And he would not praise the one who brought him Tetsusaiga."

"Besides, you called me 'insensitive' just like before you left."

"But everyone calls you insensitive."

InuYasha kept calm, yet was determined to prove himself right.

"You carry the same scent that Tomi did went I accused her of being a demon." He watched his twin turn around.

"And wasn't Tomi Midori?"

The incarnation, hearing this evidence, bit its lip. It had tried hard to keep everything a secret. Her dog demon appearance melted away into the brown haired, green-eyed teenager she once was.

"Mi-Midori?" Miroku stumbled over his words. The last time he saw his sister was the day she died, when Naraku swallowed her whole. Her presence overwhelmed him. He reached his arms towards her, to touch her, to make sure she was real.

"It is me, Miroku." Midori responded to his body language, stepping back slightly, "Naraku brought me back."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" InuYasha interrupted in annoyance, "To get to us, to destroy us."

"You are right," Midori sadly replied, her head hung low; "his intention was to use me to separate your group, and destroy you one by one."

"So you took us to the tree to have us killed by allowing it to suck our blood." Sango, who had awakened at the sound of voices, now joined the conversation.

"If the blood sucking roots touched you, then that is what would have happened."

"But we were. The roots had wrapped around us and…" Sango stopped suddenly as she felt the ground shift beneath her. She, along with Miroku, jumped up to avoid the sinking earth. The two grabbed Shippo and Kirara before they fell into the deepening hole.

"The blood sucking roots were underneath the tree, where I planted multiple demons before beginning the scheme," Midori stated to the couple, "I may have lost my own body, but I have not lost my heart."

"Why are you telling us this? Why tell us the truth?" Kagome, with concern written all over her face, asked.

"I realize that I can't confront Naraku, I would only be setting myself up for returning to him." The young girl replied, knowing that her total victory was only dream.

"I will kill Naraku. I promised you that." Miroku stepped closer to his sister, hoping to hold her once again. The young girl looked at the monk with moist eyes.

"Kagome didn't tell you then," Midori said with a slight smile, "You kept your word. I thank you." The eyes landed on Kagome, who nodded at the comment.

"What word? Did you know something Kagome?" Miroku questioned his friend, who only looked away from his glare.

"It does not matter now. I have come to reason of my predicament and fate." Miroku stared back at his sister, confused at the words which escaped her mouth.

"Looks like we have another visitor," InuYasha scowled as a young boy emerged from behind a tree. Kohaku, clothed in his armor, stared quietly at the girl.

"So you found me then," Midori called to the boy, "or did I find you."

The image of the girl faded as white hair and a red kimono took her placed. The twin of InuYasha raced towards the boy. With his claws elongated, he reached for the boy. In response, Kohaku reached for his Kusari-sama. He raised it high above his head. The two clashed, leaving a pile of dust. The group waited as the dust settled. They saw the creature had slammed the boy into a tree, with one hand holding his arm high, restricting his weapon to strike. His other palm was planted firmly on his stomach, sticking his claws deep within the boy. Sango watched in horror as blood seeped from her brother's mouth.

"No!" The scream from Sango pierced the creature's sensitive ears. The shape shifter heard footsteps coming towards her and her opponent, but suddenly halted.

"Sango wait," Miroku cried to his love in his arms, "don't hurt her."

"She hurt my brother," Sango retorted with tears in her eyes. The sight was painful for the monk.

"So whose promise, whose trust will you keep my brother?" The InuYasha clone hissed, "Will you be true to your love, or your sister?"

Miroku clenched his teeth at the question. He wanted everyone to be happy; he wanted to help both his sister and his love. Before he could answer, an arrow shot through the air, hitting the tree above the two in brawl.

"Let him go Midori, please," the young miko set her bow down, showing she will no longer fight.

"He will die one day, whether by my hand or another. Why do you wait for the inevitable?" The creature tossed the boy aside. Sango, free from Miroku's grip, stumbled to her brother's side. She looked at the wound; five deep holes in an almost perfect circle were planted in his abdomen.

Seeing his chance, InuYasha raised Tetsusaiga. Noticing his position and blade, Midori transformed again. The fur of the fire rat disappeared as a red and white kimono replaced it. Taking a feather from her hair, the Kagura imposter took to the sky, evading an attack from InuYasha. Midori watched behind Kagura's eyes a sadden monk call to her. It made her heart cry.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! It builds my confidence. This story just continues to grow and grow. Keep your eyes peeled for more chapters in the upcoming weeks. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 19: The Truth Hurts**

Midori flew in the sky, traveling farther and farther from the group. The image of her brother's sadden face entered her mind. There was nothing he could do for her; there was nothing she could do for him. The winds of fate, the ones which now carried her, had separated their destiny.

Miroku pondered inside himself. Midori left without telling where she was going. The internal pain killed him. His sister was missing and chained to their lifelong enemy, a chain he must break.

"But why did she leave? I could have helped her." Miroku spoke aloud, not expecting a respond.

Silence. Miroku grew with frustration. He wanted his friends to support him, to support Midori. He knew she was good, that she was worth saving. Yet no one was willing to help.

"Just give it up. Midori is no longer your sister." InuYasha told the sulking monk, "You just have to accept it."

"InuYasha," Kagome soothed, hoping to avoid an argument.

"How can I? She is my sister, my family. How can I give up on her?" His deep blue eyes almost blurred from his tears. He feared of losing his sister again. His cause began to seem more futile as he continued to argue with InuYasha.

"She is with Naraku. She is a lost cause."

"Then what about Kohaku!" Miroku's voice dominated the room. "Kohaku is no different from Midori yet you try to save him. Why won't you help me save Midori?"

"Midori attacked Kohaku for no reason. She was not being controlled by Naraku at the time, unlike Kohaku." Sango said calmly. She left her brother side and entered into a secluded area, closing a curtain behind her. The sound of metal clashing on the floor could be heard beyond the curtain.

He stormed out of the hut, not wanting to think about what Sango was planning. He knew he had to save Midori. _But how?_ Worry covered the determination which had reflected from his eyes. _How can I protect her if her enemy is Kohaku?_ Coming to the river he stopped, allowing him to contemplate more on his thoughts. Midori is his only relative, yet Sango is going to be his wife. He abandoned his dilemma to the sounds of the rushing water. The bubbling mess reminded him of the waterfall which ran near Mushin's shrine. _Midori was always there. She looked to the stars almost every night._ He tilted his head back, hoping to see what Midori would see in the stars. Finding nothing, he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to find a memory never forgotten.

* * *

"_Miroku."_

_The sound of his sister's sobbing voice still played in his head. The sadness, the fear it emanated caused him to tremble. He sat up from his bed mat and looked over to his sister. Her face still carried the pain of their parents' death even in slumber._

How can she sleep?

_He was jealous of her. She could stay a child. Now he was the man of the family. Sure, Mushin was around; he would be their caregiver. Yet he felt responsible for her care. Being only two, she would need the protection. He watched her turn over, hiding her face away from his gaze. Feeling rejected, his eyes turned to his own body. He touched his shirt with his right palm. The cloth was still damp from her tears. Lifting his palm, felt the rosary slip slightly, frightening him. He stared at his cursed palm, recalling the words Mushin had spoke, "Don't worry about it. Just live life to the fullest." They gave no comfort. He had witness what is to become of him if Naraku was not stopped. Through his father, he saw his fate. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, tears that had not escaped before. He buried his face into his pillow, muffling his sobbing._

_Pressure was placed on his back, causing him to gasp. Wiping his eyes, he twisted his neck. Midori sat with crossed legs, gripping her blanket in her hands._

"_Can I sleep with you?" Midori's squeaky voice cracked. In the dim light, he could see her cheeks were moist from salty tears. _I have to be brave, for Midori._ Giving her a smile, he lifted his blanket, inviting her. She crawled inside, scooting closer to him. Her skin rubbed against his, carrying her shiver to him. _I have to get strong. I don't want anything to happen to Midori_. He wrapped his bare arms around his little sister, wishing to protect her. The two slept in peace only within each others' arms. _

* * *

Miroku opened his eyes, in order to stare at the sky. His search was futile from the start. The sun had already appeared above the horizon, shielding all the stars of the world. His memory stayed vivid in his mind, tearing him apart.

"Miroku."

The monk continued looking towards the sky, ignoring the girl coming from behind. He was in no mood to talk. He believed that no one was on his side anymore.

"Miroku," the girl said again. She stood behind him now, waiting for a response. He lowered his head but said nothing. His silence aggravated and saddened her.

"Please say something. I want to help."

"What did you keep secret from me?"

"What do you mean?" She replied innocently.

"Your little secret with Midori."

Kagome became speechless from his words. He kept staring out to the river, avoiding her gaze. She clenched her pitcher, afraid to say anything. Her eyes shifted to the ground. Now she stood silent.

Miroku turned to the quiet girl, hoping a face-off confrontation would make her answer. He heard her sigh, knowing he had won.

"Midori was doomed from the start," Kagome said in sorrow. Her heart hurt from her betrayal. This confession was a direct violation of the promise she made with Midori. She only hoped it was the right thing.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Miroku cocked an eyebrow, hoping he would get the whole explanation. Yet he had a feeling that the explanation would only break his heart. He watched tears form in her eyes as she recalled Midori's story.

"Naraku has known about Midori since your parents' death," She almost shouted with pain in her voice, "He had placed a curse of her. Slowly her flesh was eaten by his implanted flesh, until he took her entire body." Miroku stumbled backwards, remembering the day Naraku absorbed Midori into his body. _That was meant to happen! Naraku planned it! _Rage replaced the shock within the monk.

"Bastard!!" The outburst startled Kagome. Never had Miroku become so angry. His eyes now were filled with hot salty tears. Now he knew, there was nothing he could have done to save his sister. He stomped away from Kagome, leaving her standing by the bank. As she cried she dipped the pitcher into the river.

A/N: This is not my favorite chapter, but I felt like it was needed. I wrote it within the week, while much of my story has been wirten for over a year now. (Yes my chapters are complete, I just reveal them slowly hehe) I can understand if others feel the same.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

A/N: I feel this chapter is a bit short but it didn't fit well with the last or next chapter. Oh well, so I gave you two this week to enjoy.

**Chapter 20: Realization**

"Kagura, go find Midori." Naraku hissed the instructions to his oldest creation.

"Who?" Kagura asked, new to the name.

"You know her as my newest creation, and your sibling. Bring her to me."

Kagura bowed her head in submission. She rose to leave, in order to carry out her instructions. Walking away, the wind witch scowled. This was just like last time. She was sent to find a girl, one with jade green eyes and auburn hair; the sister of the monk. She recalled that day.

_Kagura searched from the sky. She saw InuYasha and his friends fighting decaying demons. A young girl, who fit the description, was hanging for dear life on the back of a bear demon. Upon descending, screaming was heard from the young girl. _

_"Midori!" The voice of the monk called out to the falling girl. _That must be her_. Kagura continued towards the girl, keeping quiet. Watching the monk open his wind tunnel, wind swirled around the girl. She watched the girl slam into the monk. They rolled over once, falling to the ground. Now on the ground, there was only ten feet between her and the fallen couple._

_That brat, _she thought_, is the shape shifter_. The creature she hated the moment it arrived had been a little girl, one whom was easy prey by Kagura's standards. This girl had made Naraku happy, had become his favorite, despite everything Kagura had done. She was tired of having two masters who had a way to annihilate her.

"I won't follow Naraku's orders, not this time." She smiled, "I will kill her."

_"I don't have a heart like you. I will only die when he dies."_ Kagura remembered their conversation of death. _No heart_, she thought, _how would I kill her?_ She pondered, recalling any memories from and after the battle.

_Once again Naraku showed up before the task was complete. Kagura felt the Saimyosho around her, meaning her master was close. _Every time he sends me on a mission he comes anyway._ The wind witch gritted her teeth as Naraku emerged from the greenery, surrounded by a protective barrier. Focus back to the two, she watched an enraged little girl raced towards Naraku, ready to strike him in the heart. She gasped as the blade entered his chest._

_"Midori! Get away from there!" Kagura turned her attention back to the monk, knowing that Naraku would not want interference, and any would mean her head. She prepped herself for any attack attempted by the monk. _

_"I will give you something to fear." Naraku's words caught Kagura's attention. She watched Naraku begin to engulf the girl. Her right arm became circumvented by his flesh, disappearing from sight. She heard the young girl struggle, hoping to get free. Naraku's mismatch flesh continued its pursuit._

_"I told you I would reclaim my flesh." Kagura heard the devilish words of her master. She heard the girl scream, calling to her brother. She watched as the rest of the sobbing girl entered her master's body. _Why would Naraku come for this girl? Why is she so special?_ Kagura followed Naraku back to the castle, with his new prize inside him._

_So that girl is an extension of Naraku, made of his flesh, like an arm or leg. That is why she has no heart of her own. Naraku's heart is her heart. _Kagura thought to herself. _Even if the girl has no heart, she must be connected with the heart somehow_. _That is what I must sever_. Kagura continued to contemplate on her dilemma. _Her ability is shape shifting. By having one hair of another in her possession, she can become that person, that creature, through her right palm._

An evil smile covered her face.

"I will kill you brat."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 21: Sibling Rivalry**

Midori stared at the reflecting pool. The stars sparkled in the cool water. She rested for a moment. Her search left her fruitless. There were no leads to any of the minions. Even with InuYasha's nose at her disposal, finding them was not easy.

"Well, well, here you are," Kagura smirked at the young girl, her fan widely displayed.

"Hello, Kagura," Midori smiled, despite the upcoming conflict between the two, "Have you come on Naraku's behalf?"

The smirk widened on the wind witch's face. Her question was amusing.

"You no longer control me," Kagura began, bringing her fan to her face, "I figured out your weakness."

"Didn't I tell you my weakness?" Midori now stood squarely at her opponent. Her eyes glimmered with a hint of insecurity from Kagura's confidence.

"You told me of your fear," the eldest Naraku offspring hissed, "but I know how to destroy you!"

Crescent blades shot from her striped fan, causing Midori to jump. Deep grooves were left in the soil where she once stood. The young girl, now kneeling on the ground, looked up at Kagura. As she stood, her appearance changed, shifting her shape.

"They always say that you are your own worse enemy," She smiled, holding an identical fan in her right hand.

"Doesn't matter, I know how to kill you!" Kagura shot at her impersonator, releasing silver streaks from her fan. Her twin retaliated with her own attack, causing a swirling vortex in the center of the fighters.

"I don't see how," Midori said in Kagura's voice, "since I don't have a heart."

The tornado dispersed as Kagura chuckled to herself.

"Come at me and I will prove it."

Midori hesitated a moment. _What if Kagura is right? What if I do have a weakness?_ The thoughts made her nervous. She never stopped to think about any such weakness. _It would make sense, though, for Naraku to make me feel invincible. That way he could dispose of me if I ever fought him_. Her nervousness grew to fear seeing Kagura's open stance. The wind sorceress held her arms open wide, taunting her to attack. True or not, she would not let on opportunity like this be lost. The image of Kagura faded as Midori transformed into InuYasha. Now equipped with a contact weapon, she lunged forcefully at Kagura, hoping to stab her in the heart. Kagura smiled at the approaching demon.

Midori's heart pounded. With Kagura gone, there would only be three minions left to kill. But if she were to fail, it would mean her death. Naraku had to pay, and Kagura would pay the first piece.

Kagura watched the shape shifter run towards her. Glee formed inside her. She knew what to do, what she wanted to do. She focused on her opponent, waiting for the right moment to strike. This will be her night.

Midori, with her borrowed claws, neared Kagura's chest. Her right hand pulled back, ready to swing at her enemy. Kagura saw her chance.

The wind witch brought her arm down, just below Midori's hand. With a mighty thrust, Kagura raised her fan, cutting Midori's palm.

The shape shifter retracted her attack and jumped away from Kagura. Pain shot through her arm. Using her free hand, the shifter grabbed onto her throbbing arm, panting. She heard Kagura's laughter, making her fears a reality.

"I was right." Kagura ceased her laughter to comment on her success, "Now I can kill you."

Midori released her grip on her injured arm. Now she had to protect her hand at all costs until her task was over. She transformed into herself, painfully, and reached for her blades. Her intense gaze was transfixed on her opponent, each eye filled with fortitude.

"Just try it." Kagura chuckled. Her words rang through the young girl's ear. The taunting only built up her resolve. Even if this creature knew her weak spot, she would fight, and win.

With newfound determination, Midori sprinted at Kagura, her blades grasped tightly in each hand. The stripes of steel sliced through the air. She watched as Kagura released more blades. Keeping her eye on her target, Midori dodged the oncoming barrage. Leaping from side to side, she knew this would be her only opportunity.

"Kohaku?"

Kagome called into the hut carrying a pitcher of water. She looked around, finding no one in the hut. Dropping the container, she rushed to find Sango.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters!! I was hoping to make it into two chapters, sinc it is so long, but I could never decide on a spot where to split it. Warning to all, strong feeling may occur when reading this chapter. Please do not be offended, but you are allowed to write me a review if you would like to blow of some steam.**

**Chapter 22: Family Ties**

Midori stood over the body of Kagura. She lay dead on the ground, chest covered in multiple wounds. The blood now seeped slowly, staining the surrounding terrain. Her massive amount of blood loss sucked the life from her, leaving her immobile. The winner knelt down towards her victim. The grass was sticky, topped thick with blood. Her once pounding heart now cried. Killing was not her favorite thing, yet it was necessary to reach her goal.

Pain shot through her arm, reminding her of the wound Kagura planted. She ripped her kimono, tearing off a piece of cloth. Carefully, she wrapped her injured palm. Her emotional pain was replaced by physical pain as she tended the wound. Blood seeped slowly. The wound was small, but deep. She stared at her palm, knowing that she was no longer invincible.

She returned to Kagura's decaying body. Her expression was left in a state of fear, frozen on her cold face. Midori recalled her conversations with Kagura, her unnatural sister.

"Even if I hated you, we shared a common enemy and a common creator," Midori began as took her blades from their respective hilts, "and a common fate."

Using her finger, she sketched an oval on the ground, surrounding Kagura's body. Like a dog she brushed layer upon layer of dirt with her hands. After an hour of work, the body was masked with soil. Finding some violets, she placed them over the freshly made grave. She prayed, not knowing if her prayer was even being heard.

"I hope you find peace, your freedom, beyond this life," Midori wished to the mound. She bowed her head, showing respect for the dead. _This is my destiny, to kill for my family. But, why does it hurt?_

* * *

Miroku fretted over his sister's situation. Her new life was forged from Naraku, planned since the beginning. His only sister was now under the influence of his mortal enemy. She had attacked Kohaku and was now seen as a foe to Sango. Now, it would be harder to protect Midori.

Sango laid her armor on the ground. Her hands swept the shiny metal. Rage filled inside her as she recalled the wound Kohaku endured from Midori. Her only brother became prey for the newest incarnation of Naraku and now that he left, was more vulnerable than ever. Bending her knees, she landed hard in front of her battle suit. Slipping one hand through her bracer, she knew what must be done. Midori had to be stopped.

Hearing the clashing metal cease, Miroku entered the intense hut. He saw Sango, dressed in full armor. His heart sank as she turned around.

"Miroku," Sango said with a bit of surprise. Her expression faded as she read the monk's face.

"I can't let her kill my brother." Her eyes shifted to the floor, no longer wanting to see his face. She did not want to see his sad expression.

"It wasn't her fault," he said, hoping to get her attention, "She was cursed by Naraku, just like me."

The monk tried hard to capture Sango's gaze as his words reached her ears. Maybe if she saw his pain, then maybe she would change her mind. Her expressionless eyes never connected with his. Sango made every effort to avoid his sight.

Even more sorrow entered his heart as the truth set in. _Midori was right_, he thought, _I must choose to stay true to my family or my love_. He bowed his head, not sure of what to do. The young demon slayer stopped as she whispered next to him.

"I am sorry."

Miroku sensed her leave his side. Once again he felt helpless. His one love was leaving to kill his only sister. No matter what path he took, someone he loved would get hurt, if not die.

* * *

Midori wiped her eyes of the silent tears. The pain of killing forced her to think of something else. Rising, Midori looked at the sky, hoping to revisit some past memories of her childhood. All she saw were stars.

"The stars look faded tonight," she whispered to herself. Her body ached from her battle with Kagura.

"I wonder if she is finally happy, being free." A small smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes. _One day, I hope to be free_.

Midori's thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of leaves. Straightening herself, she looked over her shoulder. Kohaku, silent as usual, stood behind the girl. She turned to face him, not in the mood to kill again. Her jade green eyes, moist from the last battle, shimmered at the boy.

"Are you following Naraku's orders as well?" She asked the boy. He responded without words. His body, dress in full armor, answered her question. Taking a deep breath, the girl cleansed her soul from her depressing emotions.

"So here we are," Midori stated to the boy, stepping towards him. She stared at his expressionless eyes. The glare from her hurtful eyes never shocked the boy. She knew why he was here, so she told her story.

"I wanted to kill Naraku. That was my goal in life. Now, I know that will never happen." Kohaku remained silent.

"That's when I realized I could weaken him." Slowly, she reached for her blades, Gaia and Kitsu. The jade pearls squinted at the boy.

"I could weaken him by taking out his minions." The young girl lunged forward, both blades pointed at him. Kohaku dodged the attack, causing Midori's blades to strike the ground. Lifting her blades, Midori turned around, just before dodging the Kusari-sama. She leapt into the air, hoping to evade another attack. She felt a tightening around her ankle. Looking down, she saw a chain had encircled her ankle. Midori came rushing down as Kohaku pulled on the chain. The girl slammed the ground. Running was no longer an option. Her foot tied, she looked at the boy. _His eyes are not glazed over_. The thought intrigued her. _Maybe he does want me dead_. Kohaku raised his weapon atop Midori's body. His face was expressionless, even though his actions were not controlled by Naraku. _Maybe I could change that_.

"Kohaku stop!" The boy froze as he heard his sister's voice. He now stared at his sister's figure, lying helplessly on the ground.

"Sister." Tears fell from his eyes. The image of his sister triggered his mind. Memories poured into his head, revealing his past. From the happy moments of his childhood to the disturbing reality of his betrayal; his father's blood dripped from his blade. His memory continued to play. He watched as his Kusari-sama struck his sister's back, causing her to stumble. He remembered his pain when he saw his sister expression of sorrow.

"Sango. I'm sorry." His weapon fell from his hand, recalling his words he said, letting it hit the ground. He covered his eyes, hoping to stop the tears. He remembered everything, his deeds under Naraku and how he hurt everyone he touched. The emotion left him unable to move.

Now she saw her chance.

Reaching for him, she hugged him, comforting his tears and his sorrow. He buried his head into the likeness of his sister. The moment seemed like a precious one, two siblings embracing the past together. She let him cry, allowing the bottled anguish to free itself from the boy. The shape shifter opened her eyes, remembering why she was here. She hoped, in her heart, that this last embrace would ease his heart.

Releasing her grip, Midori turned him around, facing his back as she shed her disguise. Wrapping her arm tightly around Kohaku's chest, she pinned him. Kohaku allowed himself to be manipulated once more, refused to struggle from her hold. She took Kitsu in her right hand, placing the tip inches away from his jewel shard.

"I am sorry," Midori whispered.

"I understand. I no longer want to hurt my sister," Kohaku responded, closing his moist eyes. Memories of his sister entered his mind. Her soft and caring nature glowed through her smile. Darkness covered the thoughts as images of his father covered in blood replaced the happy memories. The fear which Naraku exploited was now released to Kohaku, relieving him of bondage. His desire for death grew as the memory of his attack on Sango became clear. A split second of pain was all he felt.

She watched as his body collapsed. His flesh melted away as his bones crashed to the cold ground. Midori breathed slowly, gathering her nerves. Another life had been placed in her hands, and lost by them. Dropping her blade, she plopped down hard onto the ground.

The girl gathered the bones in her hands. They were cold and slightly decaying. A tear dropped from her eye. This boy only wanted to be with his sister again. She took his chance away, his chance for life.

_He wouldn't have lived again. He was already dead_. The thought made her shudder. Even if that were true, he was still someone's son, and Sango's sibling. She gripped the remains tighter to her chest.

"Why did my parents defy him? Why?" She breathed quietly. Tears formed in her eyes. This fate would never have happened if she was never born. The death pool she was creating was all because of her parents' foolishness. She felt the rotting bones in her hand, the artifact that signified the success of her quest, yet the malicious nature of reaching that goal.

Exhausted, the young girl rose, wondering where to go next. She thought of the challenges ahead as she strolled away from the site. Two more minions remained, but the reality of her deeds began to sink into her heart. _Was this right?_ The thought stuck in her mind. _Even if it would help Miroku, is it right to kill?_

Her mind shifted to her brother, her only living relative. Her life meant nothing without him. Yet, his success in his quest meant her death. She tried to shake away the thought, but it was the truth, a truth she could not escape.

Midori sought for a pool where she could wash the dirt and dried blood from her body. Finding a site, she waded in the water. Her eye caught the image of herself in the water. She stared at her face. It was the face of a dead person, someone who walked the earth but failed to have life. She knew she would never be living again.

"Just like Kohaku," Midori commented to herself. She remembered back to when she started her plan, when she first confronted Kohaku. She glanced at her hands. Though their current state was raw and sore, she pictured them as claws, the ones which stabbed Kohaku's abdomen. She recalled what she said to Sango as she cried for her brother.

_"He will die one day, whether by my hand or another. Why do you wait for the inevitable?"_

Those words, her words, pierced her heart. She was no different from Kohaku; a puppet that would die, for life had already been taken once from her. And life cannot be restored.

Her words, ones so cruel, applied to her. _Am I delaying the inevitable?_ She looked to the sky, where millions of stars shone. The glorious sparkling lights caused her to smile despite her feelings. Her brother had life; he would continue her quest and save their family.

* * *

Miroku stepped into the hut, calmly breathing in the night sky. His eyes were no longer moist from the pain. He wandered towards Sango. Cheeks moist from recent tears, he knew what must be done. A choice had to be made, and made was a choice. Midori told him of the choice and now he was ready to act.

Sango stroked Kirara, whispering in her ear. She was determined to stop Midori before she reached Kohaku, before she killed him. Her eyes burned with passion and desire. She was going to protect her brother no matter what, even if it was going to hurt Miroku. That thought made her frown. She wanted Midori to pay for even thinking about killing her brother, but she was Miroku's sister, her one true love's family. Heaving a heavy sigh, she looked over her shoulder to the man she loved. She saw the pain in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

**The End. **

**Just Kidding! I will be posting the new chapters on Monday instead of Tuesday since that is when I am at school (with high speed internet), so check back on Monday Nights. Only a few chapters left. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 23: Inner Feelings**

The village was deserted. Buildings had been destroyed by man and by nature. The sad state of this once proud village made Midori frown. She walked through the lines of mounds, which she inferred as graves. Tears formed but did not fall from her jade eyes. Reaching the end of the row, she began the preparation.

Taking a nearby broken shovel, she dug into the mud and clay that covered the ground. The lack of rain made the clay thick. She pierced the clay over and over, just to make a decent hole. Sweat dripped from her forehead, landing in the shallow pit. After what seemed like hours, Midori ended her work, satisfied with the size.

She gracefully knelt in front of the oblong hole. Digging into her obi, she retrieved the remains of Kohaku, a boy who long needed rest. Closing her hands she placed them near her heart. A silence prayer was recited before she placed the bones gently into the pit. With her hands, Midori covered the bones with the loose clay, creating a structure like the other graves. Before rising, she bowed her head in respect, hoping to be forgiving in the next life.

She turned, sensing people behind her. No doubt that it was InuYasha and his friends. Her sullen eyes gazed at the group. Seeing Sango fully clothed in armor she feared that somehow, she already knew. Her concern fell on the last demon slayer, not knowing what to say, that she was sorry, that she needed to do what she had to for the good of the Earth. The real reason, she feared, is something Sango would never understand. Her thoughts occupied her attention that she failed to notice the eyes of her brother. The expression on her face, though, forced him to speak.

"Midori," Miroku began, "What is it?" Even if his sister was under the influence of Naraku, he could still tell when something was wrong.

Midori looked at her brother, not knowing what to say. She thought about Kohaku, about what he had said, about what was right. Her heart felt lifted as she recalled the teaching of Mushin, and of Kohaku.

"Miroku, what will you do after you kill Naraku?" She asked innocently. She wanted to be sure that no matter what happened that Miroku would do the right thing.

Her question came as a surprise. Although it had always been in the back of his mind, he never spoke of it aloud.

"I will settle down with Sango and have a few children," he replied with a smile towards Sango.

"Will you bury him?"

"What?" the monk stood aback by the statement.

"Will you bury him after he is dead?"

Miroku was slightly appalled that his only sister, one who was plagued by Naraku, would even think about burying their mortal enemy.

"Why would I do that? He doesn't deserve such a respected gesture."

Midori sighed at her brother's response. His revenge blinded his duties, his values which he represented.

"Miroku," Midori started as courage gathered within her, "I hope that you pray for Naraku after you kill him."

"What?" Her words puzzled him.

"Even your enemies deserve forgiveness."

"He is my…our enemy. How can you say he deserves forgiveness?"

"Even so, all creatures deserve salvation. Maybe he will repent his sins in his death. Don't you think?"

Silence. The monk refused to listen to the words of his sister. This was his mortal enemy, the one who scarred him for life. The wind tunnel that occupied his right palm was a constant reminder of his enemy.

"As a monk you should know that God's mercy knows no limit or exception."

"He killed our parents! He destroyed many lives," Miroku commented with aggression in his voice. Eyes burned with passion, hoping to make his sister understand.

"So did I! Does that mean that I don't deserve forgiveness?" She walked towards him, stopping after a few feet. Her eyes had the same passion, the same determination as her brother, trying to make him understand her situation. She watched as he drew back from his forward position. Midori knew he was ready to listen.

"Just because a person did bad things doesn't mean they do not deserve forgiveness." She spoke calmly, not forcing her beliefs on him, "It means that you have to be a bigger person to give," she said, bowing her head as she recalled her final encounter with Kohaku.

* * *

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I understand. I no longer want to hurt my sister."_

* * *

She raised her head as she spoke. 

"Kohaku even forgave me as he met his demise."

Sango froze as she heard those words. _Kohaku, dead!?_ She knew that Kohaku was dead, but his soul still wandered the earth; she could still touch him and feel him. Now, this young girl admitted his final death. _No, He is still alive! He has to be._ Her thoughts changed as she witnessed the murderer give the lifeline of her brother to Kagome. She felt the hot water which began to form behind her eyes. Just as she feared, Midori had committed to her words.

"You!" Sango, tears dripping from her eyes, lunged at the girl. Midori jumped out of the way. Crashing to the ground, Sango lost her composure as she sobbed in her hands. Never did she think it would hurt so badly. Midori watched the demon slayer sob in sorrow. She bent low near Sango as she gave words of apology.

"I am sorry for your loss," Midori stated sympathetically to the weeping girl. "I did bury him, though, right here. His memories of this place were so vivid. He always wanted to be a great demon slayer, just like his sister. I know that if Naraku never got hold of him he would have been great."

"Enough," InuYasha interrupted, "I can't believe your remorse."

"InuYasha," Kagome began softly in hopes of calming him down.

"She killed Kohaku! She attacked us, almost killing Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. She almost killed you."

Kagome remembered being pinned by the demon claws near her neck. She placed her hand over her the area, feeling the small scabs where blood once trickled. Reviewing the memory again, she thought about the events leading to the standoff. Tripping into the shape shifters arms, discovering his bare chest, the lack of beads around the feign InuYasha's neck, and the… Widening her eyes she ran to the bushes.

"Kagome!" InuYasha watched her disappear behind the bushes. Gagging noises were heard from the girl's position. He began to follow her, but halted by Midori's words.

"She must be remembering the kiss we had." Everyone became disgusted as they looked at her. "At the time I was following Naraku's plan to get Kagome. I knew she would go with me if I convince her that I was InuYasha, who loved her. I didn't enjoy it," Midori stuck out her tongue, showing her disgust.

"How dare you!" InuYasha showed his claws. He was disgusted by Midori's actions, but was more upset that another kissed his girl. Midori, noticing the claws, returned to her determined stature.

"I am going after Kanna and the infant. They are the last of Naraku's minions," Midori said as she turned away from the group, no longer wishing to look at their faces, "With them gone, my mission will be complete." Walking away, she felt the wind flow pass her, like the passing winds of fate. She knew that if Naraku found out about her scheme, she would realize her worst fear, becoming one with him again. Midori headed for the front gate of the village, only to be halted by a dirty yet smirking wind witch.

* * *

**_What? But how? I thought she was dead._ Those words are probably going through your head, just like Midori. It will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry to make you wait.**

**Kiyusa**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 24: Time to Decide**

"What?" Midori was filled with bewilderment. The creature she just destroyed, and buried, was now standing right in front of her.

"How...How did you…?"

"Surprised?" Kagura laughed with newfound confidence, "I thought you knew everything about me." A grin spread rapidly across her face. "Did you forget that I carry no heart?!" A wave of silver crescents flew from her fan, dispersing among the ground. Midori, still in shock, narrowly escaped the blast.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Small streaks of yellow raced towards Kagura. Smile unwavering, the wind witch knocked the attack out of the way.

"Please InuYasha," she chuckled, "You know that won't work."

"You don't have to get involved."

"The hell I don't!" InuYasha retorted in a huff, still upset of Midori's act of deception.

"I can see you still have life in you Midori," A low hiss came from the trees. Midori gritted her teeth. There was only one person with that voice. The young girl cocked her head around towards the rustling, allowing her to see Naraku appear from the greenery.

Kagura's grin left her face. _Dammit. Naraku's here. Now I can't kill her._

"You task is complete Kagura, whether you did it or not." Naraku walked towards his newest servant and newest betrayer. "Now, Midori, I have one final task for you."

"Stay away from her!" Miroku shouted as his legs pushed him towards her. He was not going to lose her again.

Hearing his voice, Midori turned to him. "Stay back!" She watched Miroku stop as she felt something on her head. It tugged on her hair, forcing her back to look at Naraku who chuckled at Midori's futile attempt to free herself.

"Let's make you more reasonable, shall we?" Midori screamed as Naraku electrocuted her mind. She felt her ability to move fade away. The things she fought for, her freedom, her sanctuary, her family's redemption, began to disappear. _This is how Naraku erased Kohaku's memory, leaving a blank slate which he could control_. The fear that was growing dissipated as her livelihood, her dreams were sucked dry. The scream silenced along with her free will. Her mind cleared of her desires and memories; she became a complete puppet of Naraku. The master smiled at the girl's glazed-over eyes. Now, she would cause no more trouble.

"Now Midori, get the rest of the shards and kill InuYasha." At the command, Midori turned with blades in hand towards Kagome. All that was in her mind now was getting the shards of the shikon jewel. She could not register the fear in her victim's eyes.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shoved her, forcing her out of Kitsu's path.

Kitsu clanged against Tetsusaiga, sending a sad humming into the air. InuYasha held his blade tight, fearing for Kagome's safety. He saw Midori's eyes; they were blank, lifeless. It was as if he was fighting Kohaku again. Using his strength, InuYasha forced back the attacker with his trusted blade. He watched the girl slide backwards on her feet, causing dust to rise in the air. The girl stood erect, lifting her soulless eyes towards him.

"Get out of here Kagome," he said, never moving his gaze. He knew that Midori would go after the shards Kagome carried; he would have to deal with her first.

"InuYasha," Kagome said softly, hoping he would protect every one._ Midori is now a puppet. He wouldn't kill her, would he?_

"Go!" InuYasha now shouted at her, hoping fear would cause her to move. He felt her slightly jump before rising to escape. With his ears he heard delicate footsteps head towards Sango, still shocked from her brother's death. His eyes never wavered, still transfixed on the girl controlled by Naraku.

Midori had only one thing on her mind; get the shards and kill InuYasha. The thought seemed okay, but something was wrong. The commands had no reasoning, no logical explanation of why it was okay. _Is this what I really want?_

InuYasha raised his blade again, ready for another strike. His eyes determined to protect those he loves, but was also willing to save the controlled girl before him.

The girl charged once again, knowing her task was to kill her opponent. Kitsu and Gaia were pointed towards the dog demon. Internally, she wanted to create a new pool of blood; it had been her goal since she took on her solo mission. Blood had to be spilled, that much was certain. _But is it this demon's blood I want to spill?_

InuYasha felt Gaia and Kitsu slam into Tetsusaiga, sending more humming into the air. He never attempted to attack his opponent, only blocked for his safety and hers. He wanted to free her somehow, yet make his friends happy. _What am I going to do? _

Miroku watched as his only sister, now under Naraku's complete control, attack his friend. _When I decided to go with Sango I wanted to reason with them, so no one got hurt._ His plan fell through the moment Midori killed Kohaku, even if it was to help him. Now his love lay motionless, paralyzed by the death of her only brother while Midori no longer listened to herself. In the process of trying to save both, he lost both. _What am I going to do?_

Midori continued her assault, clashing her treasured blades against Tetsusaiga. She felt her opponent attempt no force against her, no will to attack. Her eyes, though seemed clouded, saw everything that was happening. _This isn't what I want. I want to be free, even if it means…_

InuYasha forced Midori back, causing her to flip in the air. He heard Kagome gasp in fear of the young girl. Even if Midori attacked her several times, Kagome wanted her to be safe, just like Kohaku. She could see InuYasha felt the same, but feared that he would break at any moment.

Miroku watched in horror as his friend and sister fought. He wanted neither to lose. He glanced at Naraku, who seemed happy at everyone's torture. The monk gritted his teeth in anger. He would end this plight, for everyone.

Midori landed softly on the ground, lifting her eyes from the ground. _This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this. _She began to remember her past battles, when she was in control, when she held her fate. _Yet since I was brought back, I was always under Naraku's control. What makes this any different? _She remembered her last battle with Kagura and what the wind witch told her. Midori looked at the half demon. His sword was raised, ready for the next blind attack she was going to try. The young girl knew she would try again.

_This has to end, this torture, both for me and my brother_. Midori charged at InuYasha again, her swords crossed in front of her chest. Naraku's intend was no longer on her mind. She felt Naraku tug at her, trying to stop what she was going to do. Ignoring the feeling, she raced faster towards her target.

InuYasha watched the controlled girl come, her weapons pointed his own. He body began to fatigue from the constant onslaught from Midori. Despite how he felt, he stood his ground. For Miroku's sake, he would continue to defend, and not attack. It was the same for Kohaku.

_But Kohaku is gone_, he thought, _because of her_. His heart ached. One friend wanted the girl puppet dead, the other wanted her alive. _She was conscious when she did it. Does that mean she deserves to die? _His thoughts filled his mind. Now was the time to decide. Defend or attack.

Miroku's heart cried at the smirk on Naraku's face. His left hand reached for the rosary which concealed the cursed mind tunnel within his right palm. _Maybe I could remove Naraku; then Midori would be released from his grasp._ He inched closer towards the mind lord, hoping to end his reign over his sister. Quietly his feet brushed over the ground, avoiding any noise they could make. Wind rushed past his face as a gust knocked him down. Looking up to his attacker, Kagura smirked within her grin. Miroku gritted his teeth as he stood. Blocked by the wind witch, his plan was foiled.

InuYasha braced himself, keeping his original position. _What should I do? _Kagome flashed in his mind. _What if Midori gets to Kagome? What if she… _InuYasha shook the idea from his mind. No longer was he undecided. He would protect his friends, even at the cost of a life.

He saw Midori's eyes, intense like fire. He saw no intension of her backing down. Confident of his decision, InuYasha began to sprint towards the girl.

Midori saw InuYasha change his position. _Now_, she thought, _he is ready to fight_. She kept her eye on Tetsusaiga, the sword of the Earth, the one that protected humans from death. She smiled internally. It would never protect her.

Miroku, who was left at a stand still, returned his attention to the battle. He watched as the two came closer to each other. He heard the sound of his own heart sink as he saw InuYasha's new stance. The half-demon had established a set goal; it was the same every time that look occupied his face. Fretful, his focused turned to Midori. Her swords continued to protect her chest. He prayed for her safety, to be released from Naraku's grasp. His prayer was cut short as he witnessed Midori, now only a few feet from InuYasha, dropped her blades.

Miroku screamed as Tetsusaiga lodged deep within Midori's right palm, almost disappearing from sight.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting on Monday as promised. I had a family dinner which ran longer than I expected. Second, I must warn you, I am terrible at endings. (Yes, this is the end, but all must come to an end right?) But please respond to the ending, even tips, to help me improve. Please enjoy the last chapter of _Under the Stars_.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, this story and created characters are mine.**

**Chapter 25: Final Goodbye **

Tetsusaiga lodged deep within her right palm, almost disappearing from sight. Midori smiled at the pain. InuYasha slid the blade out from her hand, which was covered in human blood.

"So you defied me, just like your parents." Naraku's voice carried through the air.

"You thought that by wiping my mind, taking away my memories, that you could control me just like Kohaku," Midori stated as she bended down towards the ground, "And it almost worked." Reaching, she grabbed her prized dagger with her right hand. "But you forgot one thing. Desire. No one can take away desire." Midori rose from the ground, now holding Kitsu in her bleeding palm.

"You can no longer control me!" Midori twisted her body, hurling Kitsu towards the demon monkey. She watched Naraku dodged the attack. Midori gritted her teeth before collapsing to her knees. Her strength was starting to fade. Terror replaced weariness as Naraku released his tentacles right at her.A sinking feeling entered her heart. _Is my attempt again futile? _The tentacles disappeared from her sight as Miroku stepped in front of her. She looked up at her brother's back. Concern grew inside her for Miroku's life. _No, no you must live!_

"Wind Tunnel." Miroku revealed his own curse, hoping to suck the creature which plagued his family. _I lost Midori once to you. That is not happen again. _The determined monk watched the tentacles retract as Saimyosho appeared in their place. He greeted the insects with an open palm. _Nothing is going to stop me, not even your wasps._

"Foolish Monk." The tentacles flew again. Miroku stood his ground, awaiting death itself to protect his only sister. _You won't win this time, even if it means my life._ Eyes of bravery glared at the buzzing soldiers while violent winds sucked them in. Miroku, unwavering from his task, did not flinch as the many stings penetrated within his arm. _Even if this is the end, I have no regrets._

InuYasha had seen enough. Naraku was once again torturing people for his own gain. Now, his friend was on his way to the afterlife, all to save his family. Clenching Tetsusaiga, he flicked the blood from it before wrapping his hands tight around the handle.

"Miroku, shut your hand!" Miroku looked to the voice. InuYasha now stood next to him, Tetsusaiga in hand.

"InuYasha, now you wish to be destroyed as well?" Naraku hissed from behind the Saimyosho. InuYasha only gritted his teeth.

"Shuddup!" InuYasha shouted into the swirling vortex. More and more noxious wasps entered Miroku's body. He felt the venom take affect. Strength began to leave his body. Complying with InuYasha's command, Miroku sealed the tunnel. Now was his chance. InuYasha raised his treasured blade above his head. He was tired of Naraku's antics, tired of his style of fighting.

"Backlash Wave!"

Naraku, sensing Tetsusaiga's power, retracted his tentacles behind his shield. His own swirling aura slammed into the barrier, damaging it. Naraku clenched his teeth in anger as pieces of his own shield cut him. Now bleeding, he ascended into the sky, fleeing on the wind which also carried Kagura.

"Wind Scar!"

Swirls of yellow raced towards the fleeting couple. It inched closer to them, aiming to slam into the escaping foes. Kagura, turned on her feather, fan raised by her side.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

The two forces collided, creating a vortex of light. The sky now alit with intense bright light, blinding the group below. As the vortex lifted, the couple had escaped. InuYasha slammed Tetsusaiga loudly into its sheath, angered by Naraku evading his death once again.

"I failed my mission again." Midori's words carried a smirking tone as she held her hand, watching blood ooze from her freshly made wound. She smiled at her brother, who now was holding her, praying for her.

"I am sorry, even if I don't deserve forgiveness." Midori stuttered. All she wanted was to help her brother, to save him from his fate. The things she did to fulfill that goal she was not proud of. Yet, it did nothing to stop Naraku's curse; it only caused mayhem within the group of friends.

Miroku frowned at his sister's words. He wanted to save her, wanted her to live. He planed on killing Naraku before he knew about Midori, before she was a victim of the demon. He had failed, for now Midori, once again, was dying.

"I forgive you, for all you have done."

A small smile spread across Midori's face. She never meant to hurt anyone, especially her brother. The truth of her fate was kept from him. She looked at her bleeding palm, her life force, just like Kohaku's jewel shard. _Should I tell him I was doomed from the start? _She looked into his eyes. His deep blue were shrouded in worry and sorrow. _No, no I won't. I don't want to take away the hope he had, the hope to save me_. She smiled in content with her decision. Her brother smiled in return.

"I want you to be happy Miroku." He listened to the solid words from his only sister. "Kill Naraku and settle down with Sango. Have many nieces and nephews for me." Tears streamed from his blue eyes. Those happy expectations struck his heart. His blubbering kept his mouth shut, but Midori knew that internally, he promised.

"And this time, keep your promise." She chuckled at her last comment. Miroku laughed nervously, unsure if he should. He saw, for a moment, the happy little girl he grew up with, his baby sister without the worry of Naraku, without a fear of death. Midori's eyes shifted away from him as she stared into space. Miroku saw a small smile come to her face.

"I see Mom and Dad, smiling."

The words slurred as Midori released her final breath. Miroku cradled his sister. Once again he was left with a dead sibling, a lost relative. He brushed her hair from her face to see her closed eyes.

"I promise Midori," his voice whispered into her ear. Brushing her loose hair, he kissed her exposed forehead, his final goodbye.


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is owner of InuYasha and its components. I own this story and created characters.**

**A/N: I know this is a tragedy but I like to end on a happy note .**

**Epilogue**

"I can't believe he is still down there," InuYasha thought aloud. He leaned against the tree, waiting to begin moving again. Kagome snapped at him.

"Leave him alone. This is something he wanted to do on his own."

InuYasha grunted but said nothing. He could not deny that this was right in Kagome's eyes, but he wanted to finish the search for the jewel shards.

Sango sat quietly. She smiled inside, thinking about the events which occurred recently. _Kohaku is no longer a prisoner of Naraku; he is free. _With one adventure done, another would begin. She turned her attention to Miroku. She watched him dump dirt into a hole, causing her to frown.

Miroku placed the final shovel load of dirt on the hole. He was dirty from his job, digging dirt and refilling his manmade pit. He was already exhausted from the fight, but he knew this had to be done. Finished, he stuck the shovel deep into the ground. His task almost complete, the monk bowed his head. To the heavens he gave a silent prayer for the deceased buried before him.

"May you find peace in the afterlife Naraku."

He felt the sun shine upon his cheek. A warm smile spread on his face. The sun upon his cheek reminded him of a loving kiss from his sister, her final goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank all you read and gave reviews, especially IGoGhost91 and Nade-san. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of fan fiction. I am not sure when my next piece will be up, but I am currently writing a few more stories. They are just not strong enough yet.**


End file.
